


Broken Bird

by alievans007



Series: Broken Bird [1]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alievans007/pseuds/alievans007
Summary: Riley & Scott Evans are best friends and live together in Boston.  Everything is normal as usual until Chris comes back to town; however Riley is broken by her past and Scott doesn’t know if even his big brother can break down her walls.





	1. Chapter 1

“Riiiiiiileeeeeeeeeey,” Scott singsonged, peeking his head into the front door.

“If you brought home another animal, I swear to God, Scott, I will murder you right in the face.” Riley replied from her place at the sink. She was filling a pot full of water.

“I didn’t bring home any animals, Birdie.” Scott bounded into the apartment they shared. “I just wanted to see what you were doing.”

“I’m cooking us Mac n Cheese for dinner. I don’t feel like making anything else and you always whine when you have to clean up after dinner.” she replied shooting him a look over her shoulder.

“I’mma remember that when I cook tomorrow. I’ll make a big ol’ mess for you to clean up.” He came up behind her and laid a hand on her head. 

“Since when do you ever clean up after I cook?” She scoffed.

“Since…..” he thought. “Well, I’ll start.”

“Yeah right. I’ll believe it when I see.” 

Scott tugged on her dark blonde ponytail, eliciting a smile from her that crinkled the edges of her bright blue eyes.

“Stop.” She swatted at him playfully. “Any plans with Keith?” Keith was Scott’s boyfriend of two months. Riley hated him with a passion.

“Not tonight,” Scott answered. “He’s gotta work.”

“Sure he does.” Riley said the statement dripping with sarcasm. 

“Give it up, Ri. I don’t know why you don’t like him.”

“I don’t know, Scott. There’s just something about him that doesn’t sit right. I can’t quite put my finger on it.” She said turning the stove on under her pot of water.

“Once you get to know him, you’ll like him as much as I do.” Scott said.

“I bet I will.” She smiled and patted his cheek lovingly. 

“I am so super excited though!” Scott said jumping around.

“Why?” Riley asked skeptically.

“Settle down, Birdie. It’s nothing bad. My brother, Chris, just finished filming his latest movie and he’ll be back in town next week!” 

“That’s great!” She smiled at him. She knew Scott missed his brother when he was away.

****

“Ma,” Chris called walking into his mom’s house.

“Chris!” Lisa cried enthusiastically. “I am so glad you’re home.” She said hugging her son tightly and rocking him back and forth.

“Hey, so what’s the deal with Scott and his roommate?” Chris asked getting to the heart of the matter.

“Riley? There’s no deal there really. They’re really good friends.” Lisa shrugged. 

“I’m just worried that she’s using him for his money.” Chris replied.

“Oh, now, Chris. You haven’t even met her. She’s perfectly lovely.” Lisa said. “If anything, it would be your brother using her for her money.”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s no slouch. She’s worked hard for what she has. In fact, the place they’re in is hers. You don’t need to worry about her.” Lisa said.

“If you say so,” Chris shrugged running a hand down his beard. But it wasn’t that simple. Scott loved with all of his heart and if this chick was just using Scott, Chris was going to get to the bottom of it and make sure that Scott was shielded from whatever this woman was up to. He’d have to get Scott to invite him to dinner sooner rather than later.


	2. Chapter 2

Riley was laying on the couch in yoga pants, an oversize t-shirt and her hair in a messy bun on top of her head while she watched re-runs of COPS. It had been a long day at work and she was enjoying her down time.

“Riley!” Scott screeched as he came into the ground floor apartment.

“What?” Riley grumped.

“Get ready! We’re going out to dinner!” Scott explained running towards his bedroom.

“I don’t want to go to dinner. I want to watch stupid people get arrested.” She moaned.

“It’s at my mooooooooother’s.” He coaxed.

Riley rolled off the couch onto all fours. She quickly propelled herself onto her feet and ran to her bedroom. Riley was always excited when she got to hang out with Scott’s family. “I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m coming!” She yelled.

**********

“Lisa!” Riley called out when she got to the Evans’ headquarters. She’d thrown on a fitted v-neck t-shirt, jeans, and flip flops.

“How’s my girl?” Lisa asked giving Riley a big hug.

“Oh, I’m going.” Riley rolled her eyes.

“Wiley!”

“Miles!” Riley cried back.

“Come see!” Miles grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the living room.

“So, family dinner?” Chris asked a little sarcastically.

“Christopher, you will behave yourself. She is a perfectly nice woman. Your family adores her, especially Miles.” Lisa scolded. “Besides, she’s not the one you have to worry about.”

“What do you mean?” Chris’ brow furrowed.

“Oh, you’ll see.” Lisa replied, patting his face. Chris was about to ask for more information when the doorbell rang. He walked out to the living room to see who the new guest was. He caught a glance of Riley sitting on the floor with Miles as he showed her his toys. She gave Chris’ nephew her full attention and her replies were as excited as Miles’ descriptions were.

Okay, so what? Miles likes her. That doesn’t mean she isn’t just using Scott. With that thought Chris’ dislike of Riley deepened. How dare she feign interest in Miles? How dare she let that little boy get close to her and then just rip it all away when Scott finally saw what she was up to.

Chris’ attention was drawn to the front door. There stood a man a little shorter than him with dark hair and brown eyes. “Chris!” Scott beamed. “I want you to meet my boyfriend, Keith. Keith, this is my older brother, Chris.”

“You left out the part of me being the most handsome too.” Chris smiled as he shook Keith’s hand. Keith chuckled. Chris felt almost instantly that there was something wrong with Keith. He couldn’t tell what it was but his gut was telling him that Keith was nothing but trouble.

Riley couldn’t help but catch how Keith checked Chris out. He was practically eye-fucking his boyfriend’s brother right in front of everybody! She groaned inwardly.

“Riley,” Keith almost spat.

“Keith,” She said pleasantly. She wasn’t going to let this fucker get under her skin while she was with the people she loved most in the world.

“Spaghetti’s ready!” Lisa called. Everybody moved into the dining room to begin dinner.

Chris couldn’t help but feel the tension radiating off Riley. Of course she was sitting right next to him but it was almost overwhelming. She’d been perfectly relaxed before. He wondered what changed. He shrugged inwardly, not his problem. Dinner conversation was pleasant, a little strained. Chris couldn’t quite put his finger on what was happening. His family was usually boisterous and loud. This was subdued and quiet.

Riley kept herself quiet all through dinner. She wanted to jump across the table and throttle Keith. God, she hated that man. Scott couldn’t see that Keith was using him. It was driving her crazy. She was going to need a good lawyer when Keith hurt Scott. And he was going to hurt Scott.

“Lisa, go sit down.” Riley chided after dinner was done and the dishes were cleared. Riley was standing at the sink rinsing dishes.

“Yo, Birdie,” Scott called. “Keith and I are leaving, that cool?”

“Yeah, just leave my car keys.” Riley yelled back.

“You can get home by yourself okay?” Scott asked.

“Yes, Scott, I know where we live. I’m sure I can find it by myself.” Riley rolled her eyes.

“What am I going to do about that one?” Lisa shook her head.

“Don’t worry about it. I got it covered.” Riley smiled. “Now go sit down. I’ll take care of this.”

“You’re too sweet.” Lisa replied leaving the kitchen. She’d argued many times with Riley about cleaning up after dinner and Lisa had lost every one. Not something she was used to.

“So, what kind of name is Birdie?” Chris asked silently coming into the kitchen and causing Riley to jump slightly.

“Oh you scared me.” She sighed putting a hand to her chest.”

“Sorry,” Chris shrugged.

“Um, it’s a nickname your brother gave me.”

“It’s interesting.” Chris replied.

“Well, you know Scott.” Riley said.

“You’re the infamous Riley I’ve heard so much about.” He stated.

“Infamous? That sounds…ominous. But, yes I’m Riley.”

“I’m Chris,” he said holding out his hand.

“I’d shake your hand but I’m covered in suds.” She smiled.

“Well, thank you for cleaning up for my mom. She works really hard and isn’t always appreciated.” Chris was watching Riley for any misstep that he could use against her.

“Oh, anytime,” Riley said. “I love your mom. She’s really been a blessing for me.”

“She’s pretty great.” Chris said smiling. He couldn’t help it. His mom was pretty great….actually, she was fucking amazing.

“How long you in town for?” Riley could feel the dislike emanating from Chris.

Chris shrugged. “Not sure,” he said, leaning against the counter.

“Well, enjoy your stay.” Riley smiled. What the fuck was this guy’s problem? He didn’t even know her and he was being standoffish. What had she done wrong?

“I wasn’t exactly planning on babysitting my brother while here but apparently he needs it.”

“Excuse me?” Riley spun angrily at him. “What does that mean?”

“I’m not going to stand by and see my brother get used because you want a quick buck.” Chris shot at her.

“You don’t have to worry about me,” she seethed back. “He doesn’t pay for anything! I pay the bills, the food, the vet bills, everything!”

“Why would you do that?” Chris put a hand on his hip.

“Your brother saved my life. If it weren’t for him and your mother I wouldn’t be standing here. So, I don’t want anything from him. I owe him a debt!” Before Chris could ask what she meant, Riley spun on her heel and left.

What did that mean, though? How had Scott saved her life? Scott had never mentioned anything like this to him before. Was it some kind of secret? Maybe he could get his mom to talk about it tomorrow. As for right now, he was exhausted and just wanted to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

“Riiiiiiiiiiileeeeeeeeeeey,” Scott called.

“Fuck, Scott! I already told you no more animals. We already have a dog and two cats. I cannot keep up with another one!” Riley huffed from her place on the couch.

“No but look!” 

Riley reluctantly turned around. She scowled. “What’s Dodger doing here? I thought he was staying at your mom’s house.”

“Chris is back in town, you know that. He’s staying with Chris.” Scott shrugged.

“Okay so why is he here?” She asked again.

“Because I’m staying here,” Chris said coming in with suitcases in his hand.

Riley pinched the bridge of her nose. “Somebody please explain to me what’s going on.”

“The guy I hired to look after my house didn’t do his job. There was some flooding and now renovations have to be done.” Chris said.

“For how long?” Riley couldn’t believe this was happening. Chris hated her. Now he was going to be staying with them?

“Shouldn’t be anymore than six weeks.” Chris shrugged.

“Six weeks?” Riley practically screeched. 

“It won’t be that bad,” Scott put his hands on her shoulders. 

“He hates me!” Riley cried.

“He doesn’t know you.” Scott shook her gently. 

“Fine, whatever.” She grumbled. 

“Don’t sound too excited.” Chris quipped.

Riley flipped him off. He accused her of using Scott. Maybe I can use this time to prove to him that I’m not using Scott….but what do I have to prove to him? He’s the only one who thinks that way. Ugh, this was fucking with her head already.

“Where’s Tobias?” Scott asked.

“I think he’s in on your bed sleeping.” Riley turned back to the episode of Criminal Minds on the tv. Scott wandered off to find their blonde golden retriever.

Chris took in the apartment. There was a large living room off to the right with white couches in front of a large tv, hardwood floors throughout, much like his place. The kitchen was somewhat small but with Scott’s limited cooking abilities Chris figured it was big enough for Riley. He hated it but he knew his mother would kill him if he didn’t help out with the cooking.

“Wait,” Riley said suddenly. “What about your mom’s? You have a room there.”

“The sale on Carly’s house went through quicker than they anticipated. Her family is staying there. Miles has my room.” Chris explained. “Uh…where’m I staying?”

“The door straight down the hall.” Riley said without looking at him. 

Before Chris could turn, a big lumbering ball of fur was jumping up at him baring its teeth. “Whoa!” Chris held up his hands. 

“He’s just smiling at you,” Scott explained.

“Tobias is the stupidest dog you’ll ever meet.” Riley shook her head.

Tobias and Dodger ran off together towards Scott’s room. Scott ran after them yelling admonishments about not messing up his bed.

“So, I’ll just go set these down in my room.” Chris said heading towards the hall.

“In the guest room.” Riley grumbled quietly. Chris smirked. This was going to be interesting…maybe not fun but interesting. Of course, it was only Monday so hopefully things got easier if not friendlier. 

**************

Riley dropped her bag and kicked off her heels. It had been a long week but finally, Friday had arrived. She and Chris had been cordial, not overly friendly. Chris had helped with the cooking and cleaning which was a nice change from Scott. Lord, she loved Scott but he could not cook and he hated cleaning. Riley had spent most of her time in her room watching Criminal Minds or NCIS reruns while the guys watched whatever in the living room. At least the brothers were out doing God only knew what but she could change clothes and kick back on the couch.

“Hey,” Scott said coming out of the hallway carrying a bag. Riley turned and screamed, her hand on her heart.

“Motherfucking Christ! I thought you were gone. I almost died!” She panted. “What’s the bag for?” She asked suspiciously.

“Keith and I are going away for the weekend.”

“What? No! No way! You cannot go away for the weekend and leave me here with your brother!” 

“Ri, you’ll be fine. Don’t kill him and things will be great.” Scott shrugged.

“I fucking hate you!” Riley growled.

“You love me.” Scott kissed her on the head before heading out the door.

Fuck it, Riley thought, I’m grabbing a bottle of wine and watching whatever I want on the couch.

******

“Oh, hey,” Chris said a few hours later as he entered the apartment. He was surprised to see Riley actually out of her room.

“Hey,” she said giving him a clumsy wave.

“Where’s Scott?”

“He left us all by ourselves for the whole fucking weekend.” 

Chris walked into the living room to sit on the couch that was to the right of the couch she was sitting on. He noticed the bottle of wine in her hand.

“You want a glass for that?” He asked.

“Nope,” She said taking a swig from the bottle. “I’m fine.”

“Okay, then. You want something to eat?”

“Nope!” She repeated. “I’m gonna watch……this show.”

“How much was in that bottle when you started?” Chris chuckled.

“It was full.” She said. 

Chris shook his head. The bottle was pretty much emptied and she was somewhat slurring her words.

“I’m going to make some dinner and go to bed. I’m beat.” Chris said.

“You do that, Mister Universe.” She saluted him with the bottle.

“It’s Captain America, actually.” Chris said standing up.

“Same thing.”

Oh Lord it’s going to be a long weekend, Chris thought scrubbing a hand down his beard.


	4. Chapter 4

“Ugh,” Riley moaned the next morning. Bleary eyed she padded out to the kitchen.

“Rough morning?” Chris asked. Riley flipped him off. Chris chuckled. “You left a glass of water and some ibuprofen on the counter.” Chris went to take a drink of the water.

“Don’t drink that!” Riley exclaimed a little too late. 

Chris spit the liquid into the sink. “Jesus Christ!” 

“Drunk me is a complete bitch. I don’t leave water for myself. I leave vodka.”

Chris emptied out the glass, filled it with water. He popped open the bottle of ibuprofen, shaking a few into his palm and handed them over to her.

“Thanks,” she said, not really sure how to act. He was being nice to her. He didn’t like her so why was he being helpful?

“I’ve had my fair share of hangovers.” Chris shrugged like he could read her mind. “What usually helps me is lots of water, rest, and TV.”

“I needs to get Tobias breakfast and do laundry.” Riley said lamely.

“Meh,” Chris waved it off. “I’ve already fed the dogs. Make Scott do the laundry.”

“The last time he did the laundry he turned everything pink.”

“I’ll teach him.” Chris slapped a hand on her shoulder shoving her towards the living room. Sure, he could be a colossal dick to her right now: frying greasy meat, making a bunch of racket, yelling at her when he needed to talk to her, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. He’d had people pull that those stunts on him a few times and knew how horrible it was and she looked vulnerable hungover. . Plus, if his mom ever found out he was that mean to Riley, she’d have his balls. 

The day went by rather uneventfully. Dodger and Tobias played tug-of-war together for awhile before falling asleep on the floor. Chris lay on his couch and Riley lay on hers while they watched a Law & Order: SVU marathon, dozing off and on. Chris made mac n cheese for dinner. They were sitting on their respective couches, feet on the floor, hunched near the coffee table.

“MMM, oh my God, this is so good.” Chris moaned.

“I love mac n cheese. It’s one of my favorite things in life.”

“I haven’t had mac n cheese in months.” Chris replied shoving a spoonful into his mouth.

“Months? I can’t go two weeks. How do you go months?” Riley was shocked.

“It doesn’t really fit in with training and having to eat right for movies.”

“God, I’m glad I don’t have to worry about that.” Riley shook her head.

“It’s not the funnest thing in the world but you gotta do what you gotta do.” Chris shrugged. He fumbled his spoon, dropping a noodle onto the rug.

“Don’t get Scott’s white rug dirty! He will murder you in the face.” She stared wide eyed at the yellowish noodle sitting on the white rug.

“Dodger!” Chris called. Dodger quickly got up, ate the noodle and went back where he was sleeping. “See? All better.” They sat in silence for awhile. 

“Can I ask you a somewhat….sensitive question?” She looked at him.

He shrugged again. “Shoot.”

“Why do you hate me exactly?” She was looking into her bowl of mac n cheese and not at him.

“I don’t hate you. I’m just suspicious of you.” 

“But why?” She prodded.

“I think you’re using my brother.” He answered.

“But why? You don’t know me.” She needed to understand.

“Why else would you be here?” 

“I told you why I’m here.” She shot at him.

“Yeah, I asked my mom about that.” He nodded.

“What did she say?” Riley asked quietly. Chris looked at her and saw that she was scared.

“She said that it wasn’t her story to tell.” Chris saw Riley visibly relax.

“Well, what I told you is the truth. I’m not using anybody. If anybody’s using anybody it’s Keith that’s using Scott.” She rolled her eyes.

“What is with that guy?” Chris asked.

“Oh my God, right?” Riley replied looking at him with wide eyes. “I have no idea what his damage is but it’s there.”

“They haven’t been together long. Maybe they won’t stay together much longer.” Chris suggested.

“It’s been two months. I hope it doesn’t make it to three.” She shook her head. “Does this make us bad people? Hoping they break up?”

“No,” Chris smiled. “It means we care about Scott.

Riley gasped. “Did you just admit that I care about your brother?” she teased.

“No!” Chris couldn’t help but smiling. Chris took her empty bowl of mac n cheese from her and took it into the kitchen. He rinsed the bowls and spoons before putting them into the dishwasher. 

“Oo, ooo, ooo!” Riley bounced on her knees on the couch clapping. “Chopped is on!”

“What is Chopped?” Chris asked sitting back down on his couch.

“Okay, so there’s four cooks and three rounds. After each round, a cook is chopped until there are two left. Then those two compete to see who wins the $10,000.” She explained.

“People actually watch this? People just cooking?” Chris was confused.

“The thing is that they don’t just cook whatever. They have mystery baskets. They have to make dishes based on those ingredients.” Riley said.

“So what’s the point?” Chris was lost.

“The point is to win the $10,000.”

Chris watched with rapt attention as the first four contestants worked to complete their appetizers. “No! Don’t use that! It’s not going to work. Fuck!” Chris shouted at the TV. Riley chuckled.

After the cooking was complete and the judges were critiquing the dishes, there was a commercial break.

“Sarah is so chopped.” Chris said confidently.

“No way. It’s Jim.” Riley replied. “They ripped him the most.”

“No fucking way!” Chris challenged.

“Yes! I’ve seen this show a million times. I know how this works.”

“And the dish that’s on the chopping block is…….Chef Derek. You’ve been chopped.” Came from the tv.

“What the fuck?” Chris threw his arm up in the air.

“I liked him! I want him to win. Fuck you, judges!” Riley groused.

“You say fuck a lot.” Chris said.

“You say fuck a lot. A lot more than me.” Riley challenged.

“No way!” Chris shot back.

“Totally,” Riley crossed her arms in front her and quirked an eyebrow at him.

“We’re going to settle this.” Chris got up and went to the kitchen. He came back with the bottle of vodka and two shot glasses. “Every time you say fuck you take a shot. First person drunk loses.”

“You’re on!”

An hour later and they were both pretty much blotto. 

“Fuck,” Chris slurred.

“Take a shot!” Riley giggled.

“No, don’t you take a shot?”

“I think you take a shot.” She was so confused.

“I guess we’ll both have to take shots.” Chris smirked.

*******

“I’m home bitches!” Scott yelled when he walked through the door.

Chris groaned and rolled off the couch coming to rest on his back. Riley was already on the floor.

“What the fuck happened?” Scott scolded.

Riley tried to sit up but she cracked her head on the table. “Fuck,” she groaned.

“You have to take a shot!” Chris slurred pointing at her. “Or I have to take a shot….whatever. Somebody has to take a shot.”

“Get up!” Scott yelled.Chris and Riley stood up slowly. “Get over here!” he pointed to a place on the floor in front of the couches. They walked to where he was pointing trying not to snicker.

“What in the hell is going on here?” Scott demanded.

“Um…he started it.” Riley said.

“I did not! You said shots and I said no but you took advantage of me!…or something. I don’t remember.” Chris mumbled.

“No, you said fuck.” Riley pushed him.

“I don’t swear.” Chris said sending them both into a fit of giggles.

“Are you both drunk?” Scott put his hands on his hips.

“Maybe,” Riley shrugged.

“Just a bit.” Chris closed one eye and held up his index finger and thumb barely apart.

“Go to bed. Both of you go to bed. I leave for one weekend and I come back to this?” Scott huffed.

“Dad’s mad.” Chris said sending them both into another round of giggles.

“Go. To. Bed.” Scott pointed down the hall.

They both staggered against each other down the hall.

“Where’s my room?” Chris asked. “I don’t have a room. I can’t go to sleep. I don’t have a bed.”

“Um…it’s over there.” Riley said pointing to the right.

“That’s the bathroom.” Chris pouted. They both made it into Riley’s room and fell on her bed. “I’m not moving.” Chris said as he crawled up to the two pillows on the right said of her king size bed.

“I don’t care.” She said as her head hit the other two pillows on the left.

“Don’t touch my junk while I’m asleep!” Chris demanded. 

“I don’t want to touch your junk.” Riley replied.

“Why not? It’s good junk.” Chris was pouting again.

“I’m sure it’s beautiful junk.” Riley snuggled deeper into the pillows.

“It’s fucking glorious.” Chris mumbled.

“GO. TO. SLEEP!” Scott shouted from the living room.

Soon, both still drunken adults had passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're on Tumblr, you can find me at alievans007. All 20 chapters of this series is already posted plus seven chapters of the sequel. Also, there are fun extras like Q&As with Chris and Riley.

“Uuuuuuuuuuugh,” Chris groaned. He had an arm and leg thrown over Riley. His head was pounding. And of course there was the smell of greasy food being cooked. Fuck you, Scott, Chris thought. He was happier than ever that he hadn’t done that to Riley yesterday. “Oh my God, did we fuck?” Chris asked realizing where he was.

“We’re still dressed,” Riley mumbled.

“We could have redressed after.” Chris’ mind was so fuzzy about what happened after Scott came home.

“Do you really think we could have managed to get undressed, have sex, and get redressed?” Riley arched a brow trying to wiggle out from under Chris’ heavy limbs.

“God, it would be just my luck to forget the best night of my life.”

“Sex with me would be the best night of your life. Good to know.” Riley manged to escape the confines holding her to the bed. The smell of food hit her nostrils. She ran to the bathroom attached to her bedroom and began puking;Chris shuffled in and sat down by the toilet, his legs out in front of him. 

“I’m just going to stay here for the rest of my life.” Riley said when she was done and laid down on the cool floor in front of the toilet.

“Okay,” Chris nodded, his eyes closed.

Eventually they made their way to the couch. They sat side by side, Riley’s head resting on Chris’ shoulder, his head resting on hers.

Scott smirked. His plan was working. Leaving them alone for a few days had brought them closer together. Now what would happen when he left them for a week?

“You two have to eat. What do you want?” Scott asked.

“Nuggets.” Riley said.

“We don’t have nuggets.” Scott put his hands on his hips.

“Nuggets!” Chris said loudly. Not too loudly since he had a headache but loud enough.

“Oh my God. I’ll go get your nuggets.” Scott said.

“Nuggets!” They shouted together, arms raised in comradery.

“We’ll come with you!” Riley jumped up.

“No, you will stay here.” Scott scowled.

“You’ll eat all our nuggets before you get back.” She accused. Scott had forgotten how irrational she could be when she was drunk or hungover.

So, five minutes later Chris and Riley were in the backseat of Scott’s car as they headed to McDonald’s. It was a quiet ride until P!nk’s song Just Like Fire came on the radio. Then the two passengers were singing at the top of their lungs together.

Ah, my babies. Bonding over P!nk, Scott thought.

********

“Where’s Riley?” Chris asked the next evening. It was about 6:30; Chris knew she should be home by now.

“She went to bed.” Scott said banging around the kitchen.

“Already?” Chris was shocked at how disappointed he was.

“She had a shit day at work and she’s still feeling the effects of your drinking game. Who won, by the way?” 

“I think we both lost.” Chris shook his head. “I wish there was something I could do to make things better for her.” There it was again! Him wanting to be near her; plus something new: wanting to make a bad day better for her. What. The. Fuck?

“Get used to it.” Scott shrugged.

“What’s that mean?” Chris pulled a beer out of the fridge. “Just one!” He exclaimed as Scott shot him a quirked eyebrow.

“She hates her job. It’s pretty bad. Her boss is a verbally abusive prick who won’t promote her unless she sucks his dick.” Scott spit out.

“What? Why doesn’t she quit or sue? It’s illegal! He can’t do that to her.” Chris was outraged. How dare anybody treat Riley like a piece of meat?

“Riley’s under contract. If she leaves they’ll sue her for breach of that contract.” Scott explained. “Any lawyer she can afford won’t touch a sexual harassment case against her boss.”

“Who’s her boss?” Chris demanded. 

“Milton Williams.” Scott stated. 

“Fuck,” Chris huffed, rubbing a hand down his face. Milton Williams was a high powered attorney in Boston. He was one of those lawyers that you don’t just go up against without a lot of proof and a lot of backup. “I’ll hire lawyers! I’ll hire whoever needs to be hired to get this fucker to back off.”

Scott smiled inwardly. It was good to see his brother fired up over a girl again. After Chris’ last bad break up, he’d closed himself off from women. If Lisa could see her eldest son now, she’d be smiling from ear to ear. Chris’ heart was healing.

“You really think she’s going to let you handle this for her?”

“No, but we have to do something. She can’t work like that.” Chris was frustrated. He was going to figure this out; Riley would not have to put up with this for long.

“I’ve been telling her that for months. If you can get through to her, more power to you.” Scott walked off towards his room. 

Chris gripped the sink and squeezed, rocking back on the balls of his feet. He was going to get Riley out of this, one way or another.

**********

“Where you off to?” Riley asked Scott the next morning.

“Keith, Tobias, and I are going to Tahoe. I should be back next Tuesday.” Scott said lugging his suitcase out the door.

Riley dragged herself off to work for the day and Chris sat around ruminating about how to solve Riley’s work problem. He went to work out just to get his mind off it and stopped by his mom’s house to play with his nephew and niece until around 6 pm. He figured Riley should be home soon; he didn’t want her to have to cook and he was beat after playing with the kids all day. He decided to stop on his way home–fuck did I really just think of it as home?–and pick something up. Because of traffic he got home—there it is again, get your shit together, Evans! his mind screamed—around 7:30. He was disappointed to see Riley’s car wasn’t in her spot.

He got out of his car and was heading towards the apartment when he noticed blood drops on the pavement. He wondered what had happened to the unfortunate soul that had been injured. 

He stopped short at the door. There was blood smeared on the door and all over the door handle.

“Riley!” Chris yelled walking in the door. There was more blood leading towards the kitchen. There was a small pool of blood on the counter. “Riley!” He frantically searched the apartment for her but she was nowhere to be found. 

Chris stood shaking in the kitchen and tried to calm his nerves. He didn’t have Riley’s phone number so he couldn’t call her. She’s fine, she’s perfectly fine. There’s a perfectly reasonable explanation for this, his mind screamed. He pulled his phone out.

“Scott!” Chris was out of breath.

“What’s wrong?” Scott was immediately on edge.

“I don’t know. I just came home and there’s blood everywhere. I can’t find Riley.” 

“Oh God, not again. I’m on my way home. I’ll call her and see if I can’t get a hold of her.” Scott was frantic.

“No! Give me her number and I’ll find her.” Chris had to hear her voice. He had to know she was okay. Scott quickly recited Riley’s phone number and hung up. Chris quickly punched in her number. “Come on, come on, come on,” he urged. “Fuck!” he shouted when it went to voicemail. Where could she have gone? How badly hurt was she? He kept dialing her number but she didn’t pick up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley returns home

“Pick up, pick up, pick up!” Chris pleaded into his phone. “Fuck!” He roared when her voicemail answered He threw his phone across the room. Thank God for OtterBoxes and tempered glass, he thought. It had been 45 minutes. Where was she?

He heard the door open and there stood Riley, fresh blood and coagulated blood coated her arms. There was blood on her shirt, smeared on her face.

“Jesus, what happened to you?” Chris asked. His stomach was in his throat. Dodger jumped up on him, blood all over his fur. Chris felt bad that he hadn’t noticed Dodger wasn’t there and that his first thought was for Riley.

“He’s fine,” Riley said, staring at Dodger. “I took him to the vet. He’s fine.”

“Where’s all this blood coming from, Riley?” Chris put his hands on her upper arms.

“He’s fine.” She repeated.

“I’m really glad that Dodger is fine but I need to know where this blood is coming from.” He took her hands in his and stepped back so he could see her fully. “Fuck,” he sighed when he noticed deep gashes in her right forearm. He led her to the sink and started washing some of the blood off her arm and wrapped a towel around it. “This looks pretty bad, Babe. We need to get you to the hospital and have these checked out.” 

“He’s fine.” She was staring off into space. 

Chris held the towel onto her wounds and led her towards the door, out to the car. She was like a zombie. It seemed to take hours to get to the hospital but in reality it was only 30 minutes. He led her through the ER doors and got her checked in as well as he could. He didn’t know anything about her. He kept her right hand in his, his thumb rubbing her palm. She didn’t talk. She didn’t move. She just sat there. He hung his head. He wanted to call Scott. He wanted Scott to tell him how to comfort Riley. But, the big meatball had left his phone back at the apartment.

Finally they were called back into a room. A nurse came in and tried asking Riley some questions but all Riley said was “he’s fine.” Riley sat the end of the bed, Chris sat behind her with his feet thrown over the side. He stroked her hair. Everything seemed to take so long but the doctor was in the room about 10 minutes after the nurse left.

“Can you tell us what happened, Ms. Stanson?” The doctor asked.

“He’s fine.” She answered.

Chris sighed. “She won’t stop saying that.”

“Do you know what happened?” The doctor asked Chris.

Chris shook his head. “She just came home like that. When I got there, there was blood all over but she was gone. Then she just showed up with my dog and kept saying he was fine.”

The doctor gently took Riley’s right hand and turned it so he could examine her forearm. “These are going to need stitches. Looks like dog bites to me.”

“Dog bites?” Chris asked.

“I can’t be certain since she’s not talking but from my experience that’s what they look like. I’ll prescribe her some antibiotics to ward off infection. She’ll be in some pain tomorrow as well so I’ll give her some pain meds.” The doctor explained.

“What about the rest of her? The staring?” Chris was concerned. He hated seeing Riley so out of it like this.

“It’s just shock. She’ll snap out of it. Most likely it’ll happen when we give her shots to numb the wounds to be able to suture them. I’ll go round everything up and I’ll be back here in a minute.” The doctor left the room.

“Riley, Jesus. I am so sorry this happened to you and I wasn’t there to stop it. What happened? Was it a dog? Was it something else? Talk to me, Babe, please.” He pleaded with her.

“He’s fine,” she whispered, a tear falling down her face.

About 15 minutes later the doctor returned with everything he needed to stitch up Riley’s arm. Chris tensed when the needle was going into one of her wounds, sure that she’d snap out of her shock. He wanted to be ready in case she struggled or tried to fight the doctor. He started to really get worried when she didn’t flinch at all. She just stared and never made a move all the while she was getting injections or being sewed back together.

After the doctor had given Chris the prescriptions Riley would need and the instructions on how to care for the stitched up arm, Chris put his arm around her shoulders and helped out to the car. He stopped at a 24 hour pharmacy before heading home. 

“Riley, can you take a bath?” Chris asked quietly against her ear. “I can help if you need it.” She shook her head and wandered towards the bathroom. Chris was buoyed when she started the water. She was finally coming out of it. She wasn’t in the bath long but she came out in pair of pajamas. He got her settled into bed before going to find his phone. He had 15 missed calls; eight from Scott and six from his mother. He called Scott first.

“What in the fuck is going on?” Scott screamed. “I couldn’t get you or Riley on the phone! I’m driving like a lunatic and nobody can seem to find either of you! Mom’s about to have a litter of kittens!”

“Riley’s….okay.” Chris sighed.

“You don’t sound convinced. What happened?” Scott was angry.

“She came home covered in blood with wounds on her forearm. I took her to the hospital and they stitched her up. Said it looked like a dog attacked her.” Chris explained.

“Where was she?” Scott demanded.

“She said she’d taken Dodger to the vet and that he was fine.” Chris replied.

Scott blew out a breath. “Where is she now?”

“Sleeping. It was so weird Scott. It was like she was in some kind of trance. She just kept saying ‘he’s fine.’” Chris wanted to understand so badly.

“I’ll be home soon. Call Ma and let her know that you’re both alive.” Scott ordered.

Chris winced as he dialed his mom’s number. “Christopher Robert Evans!” His mom was shouting. She was going to wake the whole household but she obviously didn’t care. “Where in the hell have you been?”

“I took Riley to the hospital. It looks like she was attacked by a dog.” 

“Is she okay?” Lisa was a little quieter.

“Yeah, she’s sleeping.” Chris yawned.

“You need to get to sleep, Chris. You’ve had a traumatic night. Have Riley call me in the morning.” Lisa was in mother-mode now.

“I will, Ma. Love you.”

“Love you too.” She disconnected the call.

Chris turned the tv to the Food Network to watch some Chopped, throwing himself down on the couch. He must have dozed off because at 1:45 am he was awakened by Riley crying. He rushed to her room to find her on the floor on her knees. Her fists were balled up against her chin, sobs wracked her body.

“Please, don’t kill my mommy!” She begged, the cords in her neck standing out against the force of her sobs.

“Shh, shh,” Chris sat down with his back against the bed and pulled her onto his lap.

“Pl-please don’t kill my mommy!” She yelled.

“You’re safe. You’re safe. I’ve got you.” Chris rocked her gently and stroked her hair. She begged for her mom’s life for 25 minutes before falling asleep against Chris’ chest. 

“Chris!” Scott shouted. 

“I’ll be right there!” Chris hissed trying not to wake up Riley. He gently put her back in her bed and covered her up. He went out into the living room to talk to his brother. Chris needed answers.

“How is she?” Scott asked setting his suitcase down.

“Sleeping. She had a nightmare. She kept saying ‘Don’t kill my mommy.’” Chris ran a hand down his face trying to compose himself. His heart was broken for Riley. What had happened?

“Fuck, I should have known this was going to happen.” Scott said pulling two beers out of the fridge. “When you said she was covered in blood, I should have known.”

“Known what? That she was going to have a nightmare?” Chris asked. They both sat down at the dining room table.

“Did you give her a Xanax?” Scott asked.

“No, I didn’t even know she had any.” Chris replied.

“Good job getting her back to sleep. I never could.” Scott took a pull from his beer.

“What did she mean when she asked whoever not to kill her mother?” Chris wasn’t going to let this go.

Scott sighed. “It’s not my story-”

“Don’t give me that shit!” Chris slammed his hand on the table. “I want to know what it meant!”

“Okay, okay, okay. Just keep it down.” Scott shook his head. Riley was not going to like this. “Her dad is-was? I don’t know-a member of a motorcycle gang back in California. There was some kind of war or something and a member of the rival gang broke into their house. He was looking for Riley’s dad but he wasn’t there. The guy stabbed Riley’s mother 24 times right in front of her.”

Chris shut his eyes. “Jesus.”

“He held the knife to Riley’s throat and was about to slit it when a neighbor came home and scared him off. When they found her she was covered in blood.”

Chris winced, he felt tears burning the back of his eyes. No little kid deserved to go through that kind of shit.

“Her dad was so enmeshed in the war that he didn’t come home right away. There’s a rule against going after a gang member’s wife and family so he thought they were safe. Riley was alone with her mother’s body for 34 hours. They never caught the guy.” Scott had drained his beer when he was done talking. 

“No wonder she was in shock with all that blood.” Chris shook his head. “What about all those shows she watches? They have a lot of violence, blood, death.”

“Yeah but there’s one thing they all have in common: they all get justice in the end. Something she will never get.” Scott explained.

“But that rule about not going after families…wouldn’t they have retaliated?” 

Scott shook his head. “Her dad was never quite sure who did it. The rival gang sent five guys to different charters to throw them off.”

“Kill all of them.” Chris was angry now. How dare they do this to Riley?

“You can’t just kill five guys. It would start a war that went across the country. Nobody wanted that kind of blood shed.” 

Chris huffed and stood up.

“Where are you going?” Scott asked.

“Bed.” Chris said without turning around.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, talk of car accidents, talk about suicide, suicidal ideation.

Chris rolled over and cracked one eye to look at the clock. Perfect! It was 8:30 am. He wouldn’t have to wait. He picked up his phone and dialed. “Gloria? It’s Chris Evans. Hey, I need you to do something for me…” After he’d hung up the phone he threw some clothes on and padded into the living room after checking on Riley. She was still asleep but he’d have to wake her soon to give her some pain meds.

“He wakes!” Scott said. He was leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee in his hands.

“I wanted to ask you something.” It had hit Chris last night that Scott’s story didn’t quite add up.

“Shoot, oh brother of mine.” Scott responded.

“You said you were going to Tahoe.” 

“So?” Scott asked.

“To go to Tahoe you’d have to take a flight. But, if you had taken a flight to Tahoe you never would have gotten back here when you did.” Chris poured his own up of coffee.

Scott sighed. “We went to the cabin. I figured if I said I was going to Tahoe you two wouldn’t kill each other if I was so far away.”

“The cabin’s two hours from here.” Chris pointed out.

“I had to walk into town to rent a car. Keith wouldn’t drive me back.”

“Scott, when are you going to see that he’s not good for you? He made you walk what? Five miles to town to rent a car? Who does that?” 

“It’s fine. I made it home in one piece. Can we just not talk about it?” Scott was exhausted from the drive and not knowing what had happened to his friend. He was saved from further questioning by Riley coming into the kitchen.

“Hey, how are you, Birdie?” Scott gave her a quick hug.

“Tired.” She yawned.

“How’s the arm?” Scott wanted to be sure she was physically okay.

“It hurts a little.” She admitted. Chris got her a pain pill and some water. “I need to call Milton and let him know I won’t be in today. He’s going to be so mad that I didn’t call him sooner.”

“Oh, I took care of it.” Chris said throwing her his most charming smile.

“You did?” Scott and Riley asked at the same time.

“It wasn’t a big deal at all. He understood.” Chris shrugged. Riley eyed him suspiciously. 

“I’m leaving you in charge,” Scott pointed at Chris, “Mom needs me to help her today.” Of course, Scott left out the part where Lisa just wanted to gossip about her eldest son and Riley. He practically skipped out the door.

“You’re supposed to call her, by the way. She’s really worried.” Chris told Riley as he sat on the couch.

“I’ll do it later. I love your mom but I just can’t deal with her worrying right now. I need to take a shower and change clothes.” 

“You’ll have to nix the shower.” She shot him a confused look. “Because of your stitches.” He explained. “You have to keep them dry.” 

“Ah, that’s why you told me to take a bath last night.” She nodded. “Okay, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Chris took that time to take a quick shower in the bathroom he was sharing with Scott. When he returned, Riley was on the couch, her hair was wet, she was in clean pajamas and had a fluffy white robe tied around her. Chris sat next to her and took her left hand into his right one.

“You wanna talk about what happened last night?” He asked quietly.

“Which part?” She smiled ruefully.

“Let’s start with what happened to your arm.” He rubbed his thumb along her knuckles.

“I was walking Dodger since Tobias was gone. I figured Dodger would like to get out. Anyway, this dog came out of nowhere. It lunged at Dodger so I threw myself at it.” She recited.

“You threw yourself in front of my dog to save him from being in a dog fight? You could have been killed.”

“That’s just it. The dog bit down pretty hard and I was trying to get it off me. Dodger was growling the whole time. When I screamed, Dodger charged the dog and drove it off.” She gave a small smile.

“Good dog, Dodger! Good boy!” Dodger jumped up and licked Chris’ face. “Yes you are! Yes you are! You’re such a good dog!”

Riley smirked. “I need to give him a bath.”

“I took care of it. I’ll drop him off at the groomer tomorrow.” 

“Well look at you, Mister Got Everything Taken Care of.” She patted Dodgers head. “I suppose you want to know about the nightmare…” she diverted her eyes from him settling them on her lap.

“Scott told me all about it. I made him.” He pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “I am so sorry that happened to you.”

She shrugged a shoulder. “Nothing you can really do about it. It’s just part of my past.”

“Part of who you are, Birdie.” Chris said.

“Oh my God, I hate that name!” She giggled.

“I’ve heard Scott call you it a dozen times since I’ve staying here.” He started playing with her wet hair. “What does it mean?”

She sighed. “It’s because I’m his ‘broken bird.’” 

“How are you a broken bird?”

“It’s from the night we first met.” She replied. She was staring at his eyes now. They were captivating.

“You wanna tell me how that came about? I mean, we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want you.” He held her gaze.

“If I don’t tell you Scott will.” She let a big a sigh, dropping her eyes to her lap again. “I was in a real bad place mentally. I needed somebody to talk to. It’s impossible to talk to my best-friend in the world. My dad’s in prison for running drugs and guns. I felt so alone that I was going to end it all.”

Chris inhaled sharply. “Didn’t you have any other friends or family to talk to?”

“I had superficial friends. They wouldn’t have listened. After my mom was murdered, I came out here to live with my aunt. She didn’t really want me around so when I turned 18 she turned me out of the house to make it on my own. We haven’t talked in 16 years.”

“So, what happened? I mean obviously you didn’t end it all.” He couldn’t bring himself to say “kill yourself.” 

“I was in a park late at night, sitting on a picnic table near the paved walkway. A guy walking a dog was coming at me. He would have kept walking but his dog wouldn’t let him. The dog kept pulling him back to me. Finally, he realized I was crying and that there were three bottles of pills next to me. We talked for awhile and then he made me go back to his house with him.” She mussed up the fur on Dodger’s head. Chris closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure if he could handle what she said next. After everything she’d been through now some strange guy was taking her back to his place? “I met this crazy family,” she smiled, tears building in her eyes. “They accepted me into their fold without a second thought. They let me stay with them as long as I needed to. The mom especially whipped my ass back into shape. I was able to find a good paying job, move in with a great guy. I’m one of them now and that’s not going to change no matter how much their eldest son accuses me of using them.” she pushed his leg.

“Ah, so the guy was Scott.” Chris smiled.

“And the dog was Dodger.” She bent down to kiss Dodger’s nose. 

“You’re getting a T-bone tonight! You saved my girl twice!” Chris said getting onto the floor to rough house with his dog. Once he was worn out he joined her back on the couch. “So, you said your best-friend was impossible to talk to…”

“He died almost three years ago in a car accident.”

Chris rubbed his hand up and down her upper arm. “I lost my best-friend in a car accident too. It was a long time ago but it still hurts.” 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” She had to know. “You hate me.”

“I don’t hate you. It’s just….” he blew out a sigh, “I was in a relationship recently and I found out that she was just using me. She was using me and my name to help further her career. She never cared about me.”

She put her hand on his face, playing with his beard. “That’s horrible. I can’t imagine anybody using you like that. You’re a great guy.”

“Really? Even though I’ve been acting like a dick to you?” He chuckled.

“Meh, I can see through that tough exterior. Plus, I know your mother.”

Chris laughed. “That is true.” Their eyes locked. Chris wanted to make a move on her. He wanted to kiss her, to feel her lips meshed with his, feel her body under his fingers. No matter how hard he tried to dislike her, she’d gotten under his skin and in a bad way. He was working up the courage when he was interrupted by his phone ringing.

“Hey, Ma.” Chris answered. 

“Can you come over and babysit the kids?” Lisa asked.

“Where’s Scott?” Chris didn’t want to end his day with Riley. 

“He went back to that asshole, Keith.” Lisa huffed. “The girls and I are going to run some errands, see a movie, and then out to dinner.”

“What about their father?” Chris was determined to stay in the apartment.

“He has to work late. Christopher, just get over here, please?”

“Yeah, I’m on my way.” He clicked off with a shake of his head. “I have to go babysit Miles and Stella. Take your pain pills every four to six hours. Take your antibiotic twice a day. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“You’re only going to babysit, Chris. You’re not going away forever.” She chuckled.

“Never,” he kissed the top of her head. It would have to be enough for now.

********

Chris had been babysitting for two hours. He was at his wits end. He called the only person he knew that could possibly help him out.

“Riley!” He was relieved when she answered the phone.

“Everything okay?” 

“No! I can’t get Miles to put his shorts on and Stella says that I don’t make her grilled cheese and pickle sandwich right and that she wants it the way you make it. Miles won’t even think about sitting down for lunch. I need help!” He ran a hand through his hair. There was a time when he knew all the ins and outs when it came to his niece and nephew but it had been awhile since he’d been able to spend any significant time with them.

“Okay, okay, okay, I’m on my way.” She giggled.

“Bring your pain pills, though. You’re about due for another dose.”

“Yes, dear.” She smiled before hanging up.


	8. Chapter 8-NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!

“Hello?” Riley peeked her head into the door to Lisa’s house.

“We’re in here!” Chris called. Riley made her way to the kitchen. 

“What’s going on here?” Riley put her hands on her hips. “Looks like Uncle Chris has everything under control after all.”

“Bits!” Miles smiled. He threw his arms around Riley’s legs. Chris had managed to get him to put his shorts on. Stella was sitting at the table eating her grilled cheese and pickle sandwich.

“Miles! We had a deal.” Chris scowled.

Riley quirked an eyebrow at him. “It sounds a lot like he’s saying bi–the b word.”

“He probably picked it up from Scott.” Chris shrugged.

“Uh huh. Miles, where did you hear the word ‘bits’?” Riley bent down to get on his level.

Miles pointed at Chris. “He said it!” Riley turned and shot Chris a dirty look.

“Miles! You’re sellin’ me out, man!” 

“Bits, bits, bits.” Stella sang from her seat.

Riley ran a hand along her forehead. “Have fun explaining to your mother and especially Carly why they’re saying ‘bitch.’” She clapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. She didn’t even think about not saying it.

Chris pointed at her. “You said it! You can explain to my mom and Carly why they’re saying it!”

She shot him a dirty look. “Why did you even say it in the first place?”

He looked sheepish. “I stubbed my toe while chasing Miles. I didn’t mean to say it, it just came out.”

“Well, looks like you have things pretty well under control here.” Riley pointed out.

Chris panicked; he didn’t want her to leave. “I told them you were coming over. After I said your name they started behaving.”

Riley snickered. “Are you two giving your uncle a hard time?”

“Noooooo,” they answered in unison. Riley ran her hand over Stella’s hair and dropped a kiss on her head before taking a seat next to the little girl. Chris got a glimpse into the future of Riley with kids….if she ever had them. 

“You got a boo-boo?” Miles pointed at the bandage on Riley’s arm. “Uncle Chris Wiey has a boo-boo! Kiss it better!”

“Oh, no.” Riley blushed. “Uncle Chris already kissed it better.” 

Miles was having none of her shit. “Kiss it better.” he growled in his “I’m serious but I’m too small to really express myself” way. Riley walked over to where Chris was behind the island in the kitchen to hold her arm out in front of him so he could place a quick kiss to her bandage. Both adults blushed and looked at the floor like awkward teenagers. Riley cleaned up lunch while the other three went into the living room. She could hear Chris, Miles and Stella rough housing with lots of giggling.

Riley leaned against the doorjamb into the living room and watched them for awhile. It was so sweet to see Chris be totally immersed in his niece and nephew. He’d make such a great dad someday. 

“I need to go potty,” Miles said. 

“Alright, buddy, let’s go.” Chris led Miles off to the bathroom. Riley got Stella settled on the couch to watch a movie until the little girl drifted off to sleep. Riley could see how tired Stella was and smiled. It wouldn’t take long to get her to pass out. 

“No, Miles, get back here!” Chris grumbled as Miles ran into the living room naked from the waist down. Chris walked into the living room holding Miles’ underpants and shorts with a pout on his mouth. “Dude, c’mon. Give me a break.” 

“No,” Miles giggled running off to the kitchen. Chris followed after him.

“Miles, don’t run in the kitchen! You’re going to-” Chris was cut off by a thud and the sound of Miles crying. Chris carried Miles back into the living room, kissing his head and sat down with Miles in his lap.

“You okay, little man?” Riley asked. Miles sniffed and nodded. 

“Let’s get your under roos and shorts on. I don’t want your stinky bum all over my legs.” Chris tickled Miles before setting him on the floor and helping him into his clothes. He lifted his nephew back onto his lap and leaned back against the couch. Stella’s eyes were almost closed. “There’s a party that I have to go to in a couple weeks. Wanna come with me?” Smooth, Evans. He could have kicked himself, he could be a lot more charming than that.

“I dunno, Chris. I mean, I want to go but what about my arm?”

“You get the stitches out before then. It’ll be fine.” He shrugged.

“But, the wounds will still be there.” 

“Nobody’s going to care. I really want you to come with me.” He was almost pleading with her now. Riley nodded with a small smile. She wanted to say no, she wanted to refuse but there was something about him that wouldn’t let her. It wasn’t long before both kids and both adults had nodded off in front of the tv. Scott came in the door to relieve them but instead he smirked and took a quick picture, texting it to Carly.

Operation Lumberjack Love is a go accompanied the picture.

*********

The next couple of weeks flew by. Chris went with Riley to get her stitches out, holding her hand as the sutures were removed even though she assured him multiple times that it didn’t hurt. Chris didn’t really care, he just wanted an excuse to hold her hand. Pretty soon the night of the party had arrived. Riley was nervous. Scott had picked out a beautiful sleeveless dress out of her closet but she wasn’t sure with the wounds still on her arm if she should wear it but Scott was pretty persuasive. He paired it with black heels.

image  
“Fuck,” Chris said under his breath when he saw her. The dress accented her eyes, the heels made her muscular legs stand out. He tried to check out her ass but it was hard to really see with that hemline. Her hair was pulled up and she had done her makeup with a minimal touch.

Scott shot Chris the stink eye. “Well?” He demanded of his brother.

“I-sorry, I think I forgot my name.” Chris stuttered. 

Riley giggled. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” Chris offered her his arm and led her out to the car, opening the car door for her. “Scott warned me about the paparazzi….how do you want to handle that?”

“We don’t. We just go into the party without saying a word to them. It’s none of their business. Just be prepared for the headlines tomorrow that call you my new girlfriend.” He shrugged.

Once they got parked and Chris helped Riley out of the car, he walked her through the throng of paps snapping dozens of pictures. Chris didn’t pay them any attention; he grabbed Riley’s hand and led her through them all. He knew the fallout was going to happen but he’d called his publicist earlier to prepare an answer to the question she’d be receiving about who Riley was.

The party was in full swing when they entered. Chris put a hand on Riley’s back and led her to get some drinks. She had champagne and he had a beer. 

“Hey, man!” Jeremy Renner came up and gave Chris a bro hug, followed by RDJ.

“Good to see you guys!” Chris smiled. “This is my lovely date, Riley Stanson. Riley these are my good friends Renner and RJD.”

“Actually it’s Jeremy and Robert,” RDJ interjected. 

“Nice to meet you,” She shook RDJ’s hand and Jeremy’s hand. When her hand touched Jeremy’s there was a spark between them. Riley was instantly attracted to him.

“We’re going to get something to drink, we’ll be right back.” Jeremy said as he and RDJ walked off.

“Dude, you gotta flirt with her hardcore.” RDJ nudged Jeremy in the ribs.

“What? Why?” 

“Chris has a total crush on her and you know how our fluffy Cap is. He needs a push to make a move.” He pointed out to Jeremy.

Chris’ two friends made their way back to him and Riley. Jeremy took RDJ’s suggestion to heart and flirted his little heart out with Riley. RDJ had to keep his smile hidden as he watched Chris get angrier and angrier. Jeremy was finding small ways to touch Riley, dominating the conversation with her. Chris hated seeing Riley flirting with another guy but it made him livid to see how Riley responded. She was enjoying Jeremy’s attention.

“Oh! I love this song!” Riley cried as Cheap Thrills started playing.

“Let’s dance!” Jeremy shouted as he pulled her onto the floor.

Chris watched angrily as Riley’s back was against Jeremy’s chest. Her hips swaying suggestively to the music. Jeremy put his hand on her hip and tried to keep time with her. Once the song ended, Riley turned around and put her hand on Jeremy’s shoulder, throwing her head back and laughing at something he said. 

Chris walked up to her, grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the men’s room. 

“Chris, what-” her words were cut off as he slammed his lips into hers, crashing her back against the wall. His tongue forced it’s way into her mouth. He licked into her forcefully, she moaned as her hands tangled in his hair. He forced the hem of her dress up around her waist before ripping her panties off. Riley slid her arms under his and clung to his shoulders. He quickly undid his belt, shoving his pants and boxer briefs to the middle of his thighs before rolling a condom on. His hands lifted her so her legs could wrap around his waist, his hands supporting her thighs. He ripped her panties off and starting fingering her folds.

“Fuck, Chris,” Riley ripped her mouth from his. He settled his mouth near his ear, his breath heavy. He continued fingering her, slipping a finger over her clit until he was satisfied that she was ready for him. He thrust violently into her waiting cunt. “Oh my God, you feel so fucking good.” she moaned as his cock stretched her deliciously. Chris’ thrusts were hard and brutal. 

“You’re so fucking tight.” Chris groaned as he shoved his cock into her deeper and harder. Riley was going to have bruises on her thighs in the morning but she didn’t care. She bucked her hips against his, so close to coming undone. 

“Ah, Chris,” She threw her head back against the wall, “I’m cuming!” She cried as her pussy spasmed around him. 

“Riley!” He moaned into her ear as he filled the condom. He stood there, holding her for a couple of minutes. He pulled out, disposed of the condom into the trash can taking care to bury it so it wasn’t on top for everybody to see. 

“You okay,” he asked Riley. She was still breathing hard. She held up one finger, needing a minute. She put her hands on her knees and sucked in some air. 

“That was…” she trailed off looking for words.

“Not enough,” Chris said. “Let’s get out of here. I need more.”

“I was going to say sudden but that works too.”

Riley didn’t resist as he pulled her out of the men’s room and out of the party. He was trying to get to his car as fast as he could. It was dark, a light rain had started to fall. 

“Chris, wait!” Riley said pulling her hand out of his. He looked back at her, fear blossoming in his gut. What if he’d made a mistake? She was more than willing but what if she was having regrets? Riley pulled her high heels off, holding them in one hand and grabbed Chris’ hand again. “I can’t walk that fast in these.” She smiled. Chris blew out a sigh of relief and continued his mission to get her to his car. He was going to take her home and fully explore her.

RDJ and Jeremy watched Chris stalk out of the party practically dragging Riley behind them. Chris’ friends clicked bottle necks with satisfied smirks on their mouths.

“Good job, Renner. I knew that would work.” RDJ said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Scott and Riley antics.

It was hard getting into the apartment since Chris and Riley couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Once inside, Chris lifted her so her legs were wrapped around his waste. “Where we going?” He asked against her lips.

“My room’s closer.” She replied, never taking her lips off his. Chris walked them forward until he crashed into something hard, their lips smacking together.

“There’s a wall there.” Riley said, scrunching up her face.

“You okay?” He said putting her down.

“I can’t remember my piano lessons but I think I’ll be fine.” She teased putting a hand to her head.

Chris grabbed her hand and pulled her into her bedroom, quickly shutting the door. Riley pushed his jacket off his arms and started on the buttons to his shirt, pushing it off him. Chris hands went to the back of her dress and tugged a few times. He made a frustrated noise.

“I can’t get this fucking zipper to cooperate.”

“Just break it.” She said pressing kisses to his neck.

“But don’t you want to wear it again?”

She pulled back and looked at him a little flustered. “I guess if you want me to wear it for the rest of my life, that’s okay with me. You’ll never see me naked but-”

“Fuck it, it did almost get Renner killed.” Chris ripped the zipper down the dress until he could pull it over her head.

“That’s the spirit.” She smirked. Chris shot her a confused look.

“What?” she asked run circles in the hair on his chest.

“You’re not wearing underwear. I could have sworn….”

“I think we left them in the bathroom.” Riley giggled.

Chris shrugged, pushing his lips back onto hers while he undid her bra. “Fuck,” he hissed taking her all in. He kneaded one breast while his mouth latched onto the other, pulling into a hard pebble. Her hand carded through his hair, pulling him closer. His free hand grabbed a handful of her ass causing her to giggle. Chris pushed her onto the bed and gently parted her knees. Riley bit down on her bottom lip anticipating what was about to happen. He placed a kiss just below her belly button and traced a line down to just above her pubic mound. Then he kissed the inside of her thighs causing her to give a frustrated grunt. He smirked before licking into her folds. Riley threw her head back and groaned.

“You taste so fucking good.” Chris growled, licking up her slit and over her clit. He sucked and teased, loving the way she was getting wetter and wetter for him. He stuck two fingers into her sopping cunt and worked them harshly while he nibbled, licked and sucked her bundle of nerves. He felt her pussy clench around him and pulled away. Riley let out another sound of frustration. She had been so close.

Riley got on her knees on the bed and quickly unbuckled Chris’ belt before going to work on his pants. She pulled them down to his thighs and palmed his hard cock through his boxer briefs loving the little spot of wetness on his underwear from him leaking slightly. She licked her lips and that was all Chris needed. He pushed his boxer briefs and pants down before kicking them off. Riley took her bottom lip between her teeth while she reached out and pumped him. Chris groaned, throwing his head back. She lightly ran her nails up the underside of his cock before sucking the sensitive head into her mouth. Chris tangled his hands in her hair as she took as much of him as she could. Chris’ hips bucked forward and she gagged.

“Shit, are you okay?” Chris asked worriedly as he pulled out of mouth. Riley didn’t say anything. She sucked his head like a Popsicle while one of her hands reached down to cup his balls. “Fuck, your mouth feels so good around me.” She used one hand to pump him in sync with her mouth until Chris gently pushed her back to lay on the bed. He situated himself between her legs, reached down to feel her wetness once more while he kissed her. The last of his dick and her juices mixing together almost sent her over the edge. Chris pushed into fingers into hot, tight pussy. He couldn’t wait to feel her wrapped around him again but he wanted to prolong this as much as possible.

“Chris, please, I ache,” She threw her head back needing him like she’d never needed anybody else in her life.

Chris looked at her, concern written all over his face. “Is it your arm? Do you need some Tylenol or something?”

Riley smiled and took his head in her hands. “My pussy physically aches to have your dick in it.”

“Oh,” Chris said comprehending what she needed. 

“Condoms are in the bedside table,” she pinched his nipples. He squished her as he leaned across to get a condom and roll it on. He gripped his hard cock and ran it along her pussy, lubing himself up in her juices. He ran it from the bottom of her slit to the clit.

“If you don’t stop teasing me, I’ll pull out my vibrator and finish this myself.” She threatened. Chris pushed as much of himself into her as he could. They groaned in unison. He pushed into her inch by burning inch until he was seated up to his balls. 

“So fucking tight,” he gritted his teeth. He didn’t waste any time. He thrust into her hard and fast. He loved watching her tits bounce with the brutal force of him. He grabbed one and pinched her nipple, rolling it in his fingers before he started kneeing it violently, knowing he was going to leave bruises but not caring. Riley scratched her nails down Chris’ back, sure she was leaving marks. He kept on hand on her hip to anchor her. The feeling of her wrapped around him, the noises she was making were too much. His head dropped down so his lips were against his ear. “Uh, uh, uh,” he grunted every time he slammed home. He was trying so hard not to let go, to make her cum first. He wanted to feel her spasm around his hard cock again but Riley made a strangled squeaky noise in the back of her throat and he shot his load in the condom. He lay on top of her for a few minutes before he pulled out and disposed of the condom. Riley rolled over away from him. 

She chastised herself. How could she have been so stupid? Of course Chris was just like every other guy: only interested in his pleasure. It was just another night that she’d be unsatisfied. Sure, the first orgasm was amazing but she’d been so turned on, physically aching for Chris and nothing happened. It was frustrating in more way than one.

She was startled when he rolled her onto her back and shoved her knees apart. “I tried so hard to get you there. Guess we’ll just have to do it this way.” He said getting a mouthful of her pussy. Riley screamed out, sure Scott could hear her but not caring. After being so close to an orgasm before and after the fucking she’d just gotten, she was so sensitive. Chris focused his tongue on her clit while he slipped three fingers inside her. 

“You like being fucked by my fingers?” He kept his eyes on Riley’s face. When she didn’t answer he stopped all action and slapped her pussy with the hand that had been inside her. “Don’t make me ask you again.”

“Yes,” Riley squeaked out. 

Chris went back to pumping her with his fingers at hectic pace. He nipped her clit before looking at her again. “You like the way I eat you out?” Riley could only nod. “I’ll take that this time, next time I expect a verbal answer.” He went back to finger fucking her while he flicked her clit with his other hand. He could tell she was getting close. She was so wet and starting to clench around his fingers. He stuck the middle finger of his dry hand into her pussy to coat it before easing into her puckered asshole and pumping it in time with the fingers in her cunt. “Cum for me, Riley. Cum all over my fingers.” She threw her head back and screamed as she came. It vaguely registered to her that Dodger was out in the living room howling. He eagerly stuck his tongue back into her folds, licking as much of her juices as he could.

Chris crawled back up her body and kissed her passionately; she loved tasting herself on him. She was still panting as he gathered her close to his body, her head on his chest.

“I think I forgot my name,” Riley said. 

Chris chuckled and kissed her forehead. It wasn’t long before they both nodded off.

Scott growled and typed out a quick text to Carly: Operation Lumberjack Love just got fucking noisy. 

***********

The next night, Scott asked Riley to accompany him to a bar. Keith was going too so Scott tried to get Chris to go with them.

“C’mon, bro. It’s going to be fun. It can be like a double date!” Scott pleaded.

“I’m tired, Scott. I’m staying here to watch tv.” Chris had face planted onto the couch after he was able to tear himself out of Riley’s bed a few hours before.

“Party pooper.” Scott huffed.

“Do you want me to stay?” Riley asked.

“No, go have fun.” He smiled at her. She couldn’t help but be a little disappointed. Of course, they were just fucking, it wasn’t like they were in a relationship but it would be nice to have the place to themselves. Riley gave him a small smile before leaving with Scott.

Riley was sitting at the bar sipping a beer. She just wanted to go home to Chris plus she was so sore from the poundings she’d taken. But, Keith and Scott were deep in conversation so she decided to just nurse her beer and bide her time. That was until some rude motherfucker started hitting on Scott. Keith didn’t even move. Scott stood up to get away from the douche bag and he grabbed Scott’s ass. Keith just kept sitting there. Riley got in the guy’s face.

“Don’t you fucking touch him!” She snarled. Now she was glad Chris wasn’t there. It would have been a nightmare. 

“Who are you, little lady?” The guy sneered at her.

“Oh fuck,” Scott moaned, rubbing a hand over his face. “Ri, it’s fine. Let’s just leave.”

“I’m having too much fun.” Keith said. 

“You’re having fun while your boyfriend gets groped? Jesus, you’re useless.” Riley spat.

The guy grabbed Riley’s arm to force her to move. Scott slugged him in the face. The guy grabbed a glass bottle and broke it on the bar. Riley snatched up the stool she was sitting on and heaved it at the guy.

*********

“What?” Chris mumbled, not even opening his eyes. He was still on the couch and had fallen asleep. He knew it was Scott calling for a ride home. Chris smirked at the thought of drunk Riley, how would that play out? Would she pass out or would she want to get it on before going to sleep? He could go a few more rounds with her before crashing for the night.

“Chris,” Scott said timidly. 

“Where are you? I’ll be there soon.” Chris sat up and rubbed his bleary eyes. He could feel the scratch marks on his back from Riley.

“Um, we’re downtown.” Scott said noncommittally

“Okay, text me the name of the bar. I’m on my way.” Chris said pulling on his shoes.

“We’re not at a bar, exactly.” Scott said.

“Scott, stop playing games. Where the fuck are you?” Chris was in no mood.

“We’re downtown at the Boston Police Department.” Scott explained.

“Motherfucker! What the hell happened? No, don’t tell me. I’ll find out when I get there.” Chris hung up seething. Why was it always something with those two?


	10. Chapter 10

“What exactly happened?” Chris pinched the bridge of his nose. Riley and Scott were sitting on the couch while Chris paced around the living room.

“Okay, so this guy was hitting on Scott.” Riley started. “And when Scott got up to move the dude grabbed Scott’s ass.”

“Where was Keith?” Chris demanded. “Both of those assholes need to get their shit handed to them.”

“Right? I want to murder them both in the face!” Riley threw herself back against the couch and crossed her arms over her chest.

“But that doesn’t explain why you got hauled down to the police station.” Chris put his hands on his hips.

“The guy grabbed Riley,” Scott said.

“Wait? Some guy grabbed Riley?” Chris was pissed as fuck. I will murder that son of a bitch in the motherfucking face….damnit now I’m talking like her! He thought.

“It was the same guy,” Scott replied. “Anyway, he put his hands on her and I slugged him.”

“Atta boy!” Chris cuffed Scott on the shoulder. “But why did Riley get hauled in?”

“The guy broke a bottle on the bar,” Riley said huffing. “So, I picked up a stool and threw it at him.” She shrugged.

“You picked up a stool and you threw it at him. Because that seemed like such a great idea.” Chris resumed his pacing.

“Seemed legit at the time.” Riley stood up. “I’m going to bed.”

“No, you are not. Sit back down. What are the charges?” Chris demanded.

“There are none,” she turned to look at him before returning to her seat on the couch. “It was self-defense. The guy knew he’d get charged with sexual assault and figured he didn’t want to have to deal with it.”

“Do you realize what could have happened to you two? You could have been seriously hurt! You are not allowed to go out together again. I am not going to get called at 3 o’clock in the morning to identify your bodies because you two think a bar brawl is a great pass-time! If some guy puts his hands on you, you walk away! It’s not worth being arrested or worse: bodily harmed because some douche canoe is being handsy!” Chris railed.

“So…I should have let him grope your brother?”

“I should have let him put his hands on Riley?”

“No! This is why you’re not allowed to go to the bar without me anymore. You get into too much trouble!” Chris glared at them.

“If you’d been there, you would have just let him grope your brother?” Riley challenged.

“No!” He repeated.

“What would you have done then?” Riley asked.

“Not gotten arrested for hitting a man with a chair!” Chris ran a hand over his face.

“Would you have gotten arrested for hitting him with your car?” Scott asked. He and Riley snickered. 

Chris shook his head. “I’m going to my bed. I need some sleep.” He stalked to his room and slammed the door.

“He’ll get over it.” Scott put a hand on her shoulder.

**************

“Hey, I’m going to get a coffee, want anything?” Riley asked Scott the next morning.

“No,” Scott said from the table where he was reading the paper. “What about Grouchasaurus Rex?”

“He’s either asleep or sulking in his room. He can fend for himself.” Riley huffed as she grabbed her wallet and left the apartment.

It was a beautiful day out, not too hot yet this early in the morning. Riley was glad she’d worn a v-neck t-shirt and some tan fuzzy sweatpants. She had pulled her hair into a ponytail through the hole in the back of her dark blue ball cap. It didn’t take her long to get to the nearest coffee shop. She was about to go in an order when a young woman, maybe in her 20s, approached her.

“Excuse me, aren’t you the woman who went to that party with Chris Evans?” the girl asked.

“Uh, yeah. Wh-” Riley’s words were cut off as the woman in front of her threw her slushie all over Riley’s front. “What the fuck?” Don’t murder her, you’re in public. Do. Not. Murder. Her. Riley thought. Chris will really lose his shit. The look in Riley’s eyes must have betrayed her thoughts because the woman took off running. 

The walk back to the apartment wasn’t quite as pleasant. Slushie dripped off Riley’s clothes and it started to get sticky on her skin as it seeped onto her skin.

“What the fuck happened to you?” Chris asked when she walked through the door.

“I met one of your adoring fans.” Riley shot him an angry smile. “Where’s Scott?”

“I asked him to go check on something at my place. He likes going there for some reason.” Chris shrugged.

“Good,” she said pulling her shirt over her head quickly followed by her bra, shoes, socks, sweatpants, and underwear. “I need a shower.”

“Want some help?” Chris arched a brow seductively.

“I thought you were mad at me.” Riley cocked a hand on her hip.

“Angry sex is the best,” Chris said grabbing her hand and leading her to her bathroom to shower.

*********

“You two better sit your asses down on that couch and listen up!” Lisa ordered. Chris had dragged them to Lisa’s house for lunch.

Riley and Scott sat timidly down on the couch. “You told Mom?” Scott glared at Chris.

“You’re damn right he told me! What in the hell is wrong with you both? You do not get into fights at a bar!” Lisa was mega pissed. Chris stood in his white Henley t-shirt and jeans, his arms crossed against his chest, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. 

“It wasn’t a fight, Ma-”

“Scott, do not interrupt your mother! What you did was reckless. It was uncalled for!” Lisa raged.

“Ma, it was totally called for!” Scott protested.

“Boy, if you interrupt me one more time I will-” Lisa turned to Riley, “what do you always say ‘murder you…’?”

“Murder you in the face.” Riley mumbled.

“Right. I will murder you in the face!” Lisa picked up. “If this is how you two are going to behave while you’re out together then you will have to stay home. No more bars for either of you.” Lisa pointed at both of them. “Your brother should not get calls in the middle of the night to pick you up at a police station! God forbid I get a phone call in the middle of the night that one of you had been hurt. No bars for a month!” Lisa finished.

“What?” Scott was shocked. “I’m 32 years old! You can’t ground me!” Lisa shot him a withering look. “No bars for a month.” He agreed.

“Unless you’re accompanied by me.” Chris piped up. Riley and Scott glared at him. 

“In my defense, I didn’t murder the little skank that threw slushie on me this morning. That has to count for something right?” Lisa and Chris just looked at her. “No?”

“Now, Scott, come help me in the kitchen.” Lisa said. When they were alone, Chris sat down next to Riley. 

“I cannot believe you told your mother,” she said slapping his shoulder.

“Really? I mean, watching that ass whooping was epic.” Chris chuckled before nipping at her earlobe.

“I’ll give you an ass whooping.” She glared at him.

“Promise?” he whispered against his neck before nipping and sucking at the skin.

Riley closed her eyes and tried to compose herself. “Can we…can we get out of here?” She asked as Chris’ hand slid up her leg.

“No, we have to stay for lunch.” He said kissing along her jawline. 

“God, I hate you,” she whispered. He laughed.

********

“Oh my God, Scott, what are we doing here?” Riley groaned. They’d just left Lisa’s house after lunch. Chris had to run errands so Scott and Riley were supposed to be going home. Instead, Scott pulled up in front of Chris’ house. “You were just here this morning!”

“You have to see the contractor!” Scott said getting out of the car. “He’s so dreamy!”

“I don’t want to see the contra….” Riley’s words were cut off when she got sight of said contractor. He was tall, black hair, brown eyes, big muscles. He wasn’t as big as Chris or as good looking but he could hold his own.

“Jonathan,” Scott called, “I want you to meet my friend, Riley!”

“Nice to meet you,” Riley said shaking his hand once he’d walked up to them.

“Same,” Jonathan smiled at her. She was captivated by his eyes. 

“I was just stopping by to see how the renovation was coming,” Scott said making doe eyes at Jonathan.

“Great! Should be done next week,” Jonathan smiled. Riley almost swooned. “Sorry guys, I got work to do. It was really nice to meet you,” he said to Riley.

“I’m going to marry that man.” Scott said quietly as the both checked out Jonathan’s ass.

******

“Mmmmm,” Chris hummed against Riley’s neck. “This place all to ourselves. We’re not confined to a bedroom.”

“This is one time I don’t mind Scott going out with Keith.” She said as Chris pulled her to straddle his lap. He kissed her passionately, tangling his one hand in her hair, the other slipped down to cup her ass. His tongue snaked into her mouth. He found is sexy as fuck that she’d put on his white Henley t-shirt and gym shorts after their last roll in the sheets. Riley started grinding against him, making him grow hard. He cupped one of her breasts as he kissed down her neck. Chris pulled at the hem of her shirt, ghosting the tip of his fingers along her skin. 

“I want you so bad,” She whispered against his ear and she ground against him harder.

“You keep doing that and I’ll be done in a minute,” he said biting her neck. She chuckled moving her pelvis harder. Chris grabbed her hips, “you think I’m playin?” He was about to pull her shirt over her head when the slamming of the front door interrupted them.

“I thought you’d be out longer,” Chris said, pissed at getting cock blocked.

“Nah, Keith has to get to work early in the mor…” he trailed off as his phone buzzed signalling he had a text message.

“Scott, what’s wrong?” Riley was on her feet and headed towards him. He looked shocked and heart broken. “What is it?” She asked touching his arm. Chris got up off the couch to check on his brother. Scott held his phone out for Riley to see. The text was from Keith: Just leaving Sugar Daddy’s place. Shouldn’t be long b4 the douche starts paying out. I’ll b over soon, can’t wait for u to suck my dick.

Riley grabbed the bat that they kept by the door. They said it was to protect them in case somebody broke in but it didn’t do much good sitting by the front door. Riley wasn’t questioning that logic now. She flew out the door, stalking towards Keith’s truck.

 

Originally posted by imsweetserialkillerr

“You stupid son of a bitch!” She screamed swinging the bat and connecting with his headlight. “I will end you!” She broke the other headlight. “Get out of the truck you chicken shit motherfucker!” She slammed the baseball bat into the windshield. A strong arm wrapped around her waist, the bat ripped from her grip and she was lifted off the ground. She fought as hard as could against the arm keeping her from her mission. “I will kill you!” She screamed. “Put me down! I’m going to tear his dick off!” She was dragged back into her apartment.

“Calm down, Hell Cat.” Chris said against her ear. The fight went out of her. 

“Oh, Scott. I’m so sorry,” she sat down by him and ran a hand over his hair.

“You tried to warn me,” he shrugged as a tear tracked down his face.

“Want me to beat him up?” Chris asked. 

“I think that’s been taken care of,” Scott gave them a watery smile.

“Well, I’m one for two.” Chris pointed out. They both looked at him. “I knew Keith was using you and I was right. I thought Riley was using you but I was wrong.”

Scott gave a chuckle. “What is wrong with me? Why do I end up with all these assholes?”

“You’re picker’s just broken,” Riley rubbed his back. “You’ll find a good guy soon.”

Scott sighed. “I’m going to bed.” He got up and walked to his room.

“Please don’t lecture me about fighting. I can’t handle it.” She begged.

“I didn’t even think about it. I was going to say that Hell Cat thing was fucking hot. Gave me a hard on.” He said.

“Yeah?” She smiled at him before getting up from the couch and getting in his face.

“Yeah,” He grabbed her ass and lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waste. He carefully walked them to bedroom where he threw her on the bed eliciting a squeal from Riley. He fake growled at her before gently jumping on her and playfully biting her neck causing her to laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

Chris cracked an eye open to look at the bedside clock. The bed next to him was empty and cold. “Ugh,” he groaned. “It’s four in the morning; come back to bed.”

“Were we insensitive?” Riley asked while standing at the window peering into the darkness. Chris looked at her, loving the way the moonlight hit her naked form.

“For what?” Chris just wanted to go back to sleep….or have more sex.

“Your brother just found out his boyfriend was cheating on him and here we are fucking our brains out.” She sat on the edge of the bed.

“It’s going to spur Scott to get off his ass and look for a decent guy.”

“Us making porn noises is going to make your brother look for a boyfriend?” She asked incredulous. 

“It’ll make him want what we have.” He said wrapping an arm around her and pulling her against his chest.

“What do we have?” Riley asked. 

“Ugh,” he groaned again. “Do we have to put a label on it? Can’t we just have fun?”

“I don’t want to put a label on it, Chris. I just want to know what the rules are.” She played with the beard on his face.

“There are no rules.” He kissed her neck, one hand on her ass, the other cupping her breast. He rolled so she was on top of him. “I think I settled on name for you. A name only I can call you.” He sat up so he kiss along her clavicle. 

“What’s that?” She asked, her hands tangling in the hair at the back of his neck.

“Bits,” he nipped at her skin.

Riley pulled away from him. “I don’t think so. Being called a bitch may turn some women on but I’m not one of them.”

“I didn’t say ‘bitch’,” he took her earlobe between his teeth. “I said ‘bits’ as in,” he ran his along her labia, “I like your lady bits.” Riley laughed until he shoved a finger into her pussy. She threw her head back, bucking her hips against his hand, wanting more. She could feel him hardening as she moved. “Yeah, you like that, don’t you,” he said against her ear.

“God, Chris, please.” She begged. 

“Please Chris what?” He took a handful of her hair and roughly pulled her head back.

“Fuck me,” she pleaded. Chris whipped on a condom in record time for him. They’d taken to just leaving them on the bedside table to cut down on wasted time. She took his throbbing dick in her hand and guided him to her entrance. She was slowly lowering herself down onto his length, wanting to savor the feeling of him stretching her but Chris couldn’t wait. He slammed home, making her cry out, her nails digging into his chest. Her hips snapped back and forth while he pounded into her. “I’m so close,” she whispered. Chris flipped them so he was on top and he pulled out of her. Riley gave a confused cry until Chris buried his face into her sopping cunt. Her legs automatically squeezed around his head. He licked and sucked making obscene slurping noises. She jerked her hips against his tongue. Chris wanted to slam his fingers into her, finger fucking her until she came but her legs were wrapped so tightly around his head that he couldn’t fit his hand in…not that he was complaining, he loved having this effect on her. He coaxed her into cumming all over his tongue. He pried her thighs open, situating himself at her entrance once more. He bent to snake his tongue into her mouth, letting her taste herself, it was his favorite kink of hers. He shoved himself into her until his balls slapped against her ass. 

“Fuck, I love your cock.” She threw her head back.

“I love hearing you say that,” he smacked her thigh. “Say it again.”

“I love taking your cock.” She moved her hips in time with his. 

“I love to feel that hot, tight, wet pussy wrapped around me,” he shoved himself as deep as he could go. Another orgasm ripped through her. She pushed him off her. Chris landed on his ass, looking confused. Riley pounced on him, tearing his condom off and throwing it to the side. She pumped him with her hand, squeezing and twisting. He loved this almost as much as he loved her pussy. Riley bent down, licked around his sensitive head. She sucked on the tip, loving the taste of his pre-cum on her tongue. She sucked his dick into her mouth, feeling him grow even harder. She bobbed up and down while her hand pumped him in time with her mouth. Chris’ hands tangled in her hair, his hips bucking. Riley’d gotten used to this and it barely made her gag anymore. Chris fucked her faced frantically. Riley moaned deep in her throat sending vibrations to his sensitive tool. Chris let out a strangled grunt as he shot his jizz down her throat. 

“I can’t move,” Chris groaned, panting for air as he flopped against the mattress. “I think I’m going to stay here forever.” Riley snuggled up to him so they could both pass out.

When a beam of sunlight hit Chris in the eyes, he grabbed his phone, quietly rolled out of bed and went into Riley’s bathroom quietly closing the door. He quickly dialed a number and waited.

“Gloria, it’s Chris,” he ran a hand over his face. “How much longer?”

“Chris,” Gloria was exasperated, “I told you. This stuff takes time. I have three more women to talk to. It won’t be long now, I promise.”

“She’ll get everything we’re asking for, right?” 

“Yes, Chris. She’ll get everything you want her to get.”

*********

Scott and Riley spent a little time over at Chris’ house each day, fawning over Jonathan. It was the last day of the renovation when Johnathan slipped Riley his number.

Chris finally was able to move back into his house. Scott had called him a couple of times over the past week asking him to supervise trips to the bar with Riley but Chris had always declined. He was trying to distance himself from Riley. He tried to convince himself that she was a good fuck for a couple of weeks and that it was nothing more than that. But, it was a losing battle. His right hand wasn’t doing it for him anymore and no other women looked appealing to him. He huffed and ran a hand over his face. He was just going to have to see her, get her out of his blood once and for all.

*********

“Ma?” Scott called as he walked into his childhood home. “Where are you?”

“In the kitchen.”

“Right. Where are you always?” Scott whispered to himself as he made his way to his mother. “What’s so urgent you needed to see me?”

“Get your brother off his ass and get him together with Riley.” 

“Ma,” Scott rubbed his forehead. “I can’t make him do anything.”

“Scott, he’s moping around here like a lost puppy dog since he moved home. I’m not stupid, I know they have something going on. Your brother is dumb. I love him but when it comes to this stuff he’s an idiot. You have to do something.” Lisa said.

“Okay, Ma, I’ll see what I can do.” Scott nodded. How was he going to do this?

******

Jonathan: I need some advice, can I pick you up, say around 8 to pick your brain?

Riley was surprised by the text but she quickly typed back that she’d love to see him. Okay, it was a lie but she couldn’t just wallow around the apartment anymore. So, she missed Chris…so what? He’d obviously forgotten all about her so why not have a good time with a great looking guy?

“Ri, you have to see what I got!” Scott excitedly burst into their apartment. He held out two shark shaped sleeping backs.

image  
“What the fuck are those?” Riley asked.

“Sleeping bags! Aren’t they amazing?” Scott practically squealed. “You know what this means right?”

“Okay, I only have a little time to play though. Jonathan is picking me up later to pick my brain about something…if it’s okay with you.”

“Of course it’s okay with me! You get to date our dream man….well my dream man. Go for it! Now get ready to race!” 

When Chris walked in a little while later it was just in time to see Riley with a shark sleeping bag over her head fall onto the ground. She struggled back up and started to run as best she could until she fell head long into the wall.

“Where are you?” Scott’s muffled voice came from somewhere in the back of the apartment.

“I don’t know but I think I broke my brain.” She called back. Chris smiled, kicking the door shut behind him to alert them to his presence. “Uh….who is it?” Riley asked. Chris helped her stand up and pulled the shark off her head. “Oh, hey.” She smiled meekly at him. 

“How’s the head?” He asked, itching to rub it.

“Fine. There was a lot of padding,” she caught a glance at the clock, “fuck, I gotta get ready for my date!” She ran off to her room.

Chris stalked off to find Scott. “Date?” Chris demanded once his brother was free from his shark. “Who with?”

“Jonathan.” Scott shrugged.

“Jonathan, my contractor Jonathan?” 

“Yup. He’s so dreamy. She’s lucky.” Scott pouted.

“She can’t go out with him. She’s…she…I won’t…” Chris fumbled over his words.

“You can’t do anything about it, bro.” Scott clapped a hand on his shoulder. “She’s not yours. She can date whoever she wants.”

Chris’ blood boiled at the thought of Riley dating another man. What if she had sex with him? What would that mean? It couldn’t happen, he wouldn’t allow it. This was all his fault, he’d said that there were no rules. He should have specified that dating other people was off the table but what would that mean? They were together? He wasn’t ready for that. When Riley came out of her room, he was about to murder his contractor. Riley had swept up her hair, put a little more make up on than what she’d worn to the party they had attended together, she was wearing a sheer ivory blouse with a tank top under it and light skinny jeans, bright red heels were on her feet making her ass look amazing. He wanted to rip that outfit off and pound her until she admitted that she was his and only his.

Chris was pulled out of his head by a knock on the door. Riley practically skipped to answer it. “Hey, you look great,” Chris heard Jonathan say.

“Have fun, you crazy kids. Don’t stay out too late.” Scott called.

“We won’t, Dad!” Riley responded before leaving.

*******

“Ugh,” Riley groaned as she let herself into the apartment. Her feet were killing her and that was the worst two hours of her life. She couldn’t wait to shower and get out of her outfit. She smirked when she caught a glimpse of Chris vault over the couch and pretend to flip through a magazine. He must have been spying through the peephole. 

“Early night,” Chris observed.

Riley was not about to admit to Chris that she’d had a horrible night. “Well, our night at the party was pretty early if I remember correctly.”

 

Chris made a choking noise. “We continued the party afterwards though.” He recovered.

“I couldn’t take anymore.” She shivered for effect. “Now, I need to clean up and go to bed.” Okay, it was probably cruel not to specify that she couldn’t take much more of Jonathan’s incessant questions but Chris didn’t need to know that. She got a sick satisfaction out of seeing him squirm at the thought of her with another guy. Just to make sure that he’d have to sweat it out, she locked her bedroom door and her bathroom door. Maybe Chris would get the hint.


	12. Chapter 12

Chris spent most of that night ruminating over what Riley had said about her date. Had she really slept with Jonathan? Had he lost her completely? He had tried to confront her but her bedroom door had been locked. It would have been easy to just force the door open but he respected her right to shut him out. It was all his fault, he’d said no rules and now he couldn’t take it back. One thing he could feel good about was that Gloria had finally come through.

*****

“Oh my God, how was it?” Scott asked flopping onto Riley’s bed the next morning.

“It was horrible.” Riley groaned.

“Bad sex can do that to you. But nice touch telling Chris it was great.” 

“We didn’t have sex, eavesdropper. I was just pushing Chris’ buttons. All we did was spend two hours talking about you.” She poked him in the side.

“Me?!” 

“He has a crush on you and wants to ask you out. He wanted my help feeling out the waters.” Riley grumbled.

Scott fell into a fit of laughter kicking his feet in the air. “Oh, this is classic! You spent two hours on a date talking about me and Chris was here the whole time about ready to blow a gasket. This is rich.” 

“Do not tell Chris. I don’t want him knowing my date was a dud. Now get off the bed, I have to get ready for work.” 

“Okay but can we talk about how our dream man wants to ask me out?” Scott asked.

“Later, I gotta go to work.” Riley said.

*******

It was 10 am when Riley got buzzed into Milton’s office.

“Ms. Stanson, please have a seat,” he gestured to a chair in front of his desk. Riley sat down hesitantly; how long had it been since he’d referred to her as “Ms. Stanson”? Her palms started to sweat. “We’ve been very happy with your work here as our Accounting Manager but we feel your talents would be better served elsewhere. We’ve prepared a severance package for you…”

********

Riley plopped herself onto the couch, tears streaming down her face. How could this have happened? Yes, she was relieved that her nightmare was over but what was she going to do? The severance package was more than generous and she’d be set for awhile but she couldn’t just sit around the house. Besides that money wouldn’t last forever.

“What are you doing home?” Scott asked as he came in from the backyard where he and Chris had been watching Dodger and Tobias play; Chris wasn’t far behind. Scott came to sit next to her and noticed the tears on Riley’s face. “Did that motherfucker grope you again? Because I swear to God-”

“He groped you?” Chris was indignant. 

“He didn’t grope me,” she hid her face in her hands. “He fired me.”

“What? But I thought you were under contract!” Scott was confused.

“I am…was. He let me out of my contract.” She sighed.

“But why would he do that?” Scott was more confused.

“I don’t know!” She wailed throwing herself back against the couch.

“But you got that severance package right?” Chris asked. 

Riley was immediately suspicious. How did he know about the severance package? Unless…She decided to test her theory. “No, I didn’t get a severance package. Now I’m fucked because I have no where to go, no way to pay the bills.”

“That wasn’t part of the deal!” Chris shouted. “You were supposed to get a severance package!”

“What. Did. You. Do?” Riley said through clenched teeth. She was on her feet stalking towards Chris before she pushed him roughly. Scott, smartly, positioned himself between his friend and his brother.

“I got you out of that stupid fucking contract! I got you out of that hell hole!” Chris growled back.

“I never asked you to do that!” Riley screamed. “I had it handled!”

“You couldn’t do anything! You were stuck and I thought I’d help make it so you weren’t being manhandled by your boss!” Chris yelled.

“Okay, kids. Let’s just lower our voices. Chris helped you out, Birdie, you know that. You couldn’t have gotten out of it by yourself.” Scott tried to play referee.

“I don’t need a man to handle my shit!” Riley poked a finger at Chris.

“Well, you kinda did in this situation.” Scott conceded. Riley turned her murderous look to him. 

“And now it’s time for Chris and Dodger to take their leave. I’ll call you later, bro.” Scott patted Chris’ shoulder. As Chris walked out to his car he had to think about anything but Riley. She was sexy as fuck when she was angry like that; she’d gotten him all hot and bothered.

***********

Riley had spent all night tossing and turning, unable to pause the thoughts in her head. What was she going to do? Could she get another job as an accountant? What was Chris’ problem? He said no rules but he’d gone through some trouble to make sure she had gotten out of an impossible situation. Did he care about her? Did she care about him?

“You’re stupid!” Riley mumbled throwing a piece of popcorn at the tv.

“Have you been to sleep?” Scott asked the next morning, pouring himself a cup of coffee while taking in the popcorn all over the floor. 

“No. Where’s Tobias, he needs to clean this up. Tobias!” The big lumbering doofus came running into the living room eager to act as a vacuum. “Do we have rum?”

“No, you cannot have rum.” Scott could already tell this was going to be impossible.

“WHY’S THE RUM GONE?” She yelled.

“Oh my God, Riley,” Scott pinched the bridge of his nose. “You have to get some sleep.”

“Can’t sleep. Clowns will eat my soul.” 

“Fuck, Birdie, just go to bed.” Scott pleaded. 

“This woman is such a dumb ass.” Riley pointed to the tv. 

“She’s vacuuming the floor. You’re watching an infomercial.” He pointed out. He led her to her bedroom and got her situated in her bed. This wasn’t the first time he’d had to do this. He rubbed her back and whispered soft nonsense to her. 45 minutes later she was still grumbling and groaning, perhaps farther from sleep than when he’d started. Scott pulled out his phone. “Chris, I need you to come over here,” he said when his brother picked up. 

“No! I don’t want him over here! I don’t like him!” Riley whined. 

“Everything okay?” Chris yawned.

“Riley hasn’t been to sleep yet and I can’t get her to settle down. Maybe you can get her to go to sleep.”

“She doesn’t want to see-”

“Chris, I don’t care about your shit. Get over here.” Scott ordered.

Oh God, what am I doing here? Chris thought to himself when he walked into the apartment. She doesn’t want to see me. How am I gonna get her to go to sleep?

“You look like hell.” Scott pointed out when Chris walked in.

“I haven’t been sleeping well.” Chris mentioned as he went into Riley’s room. She was laying on her side facing the door staring at spot on the wall. She was rubbing her soft blanket between her fingers like Miles did when trying to fall asleep. He crawled in behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She immediately began to struggle. “Settle down, Hell Cat.” He whispered against her ear.

“I don’t want you touching me,” she said trying to get away from him.

“You’re not going to win this battle.” He chucked. She sighed, giving up the fight. She turned in his arms so she could face him.

“I’m still mad at you,” she pouted running a finger down his nose and over his lips. 

“Okay,” he nodded, placing a kiss to her nose.

Scott grinned half an hour later when he went to check on them. They were snuggled together sleeping peacefully.

********

“She’s been out with him four times!” Chris huffed. It was Friday and Riley had another date with Jonathan. 

“We’re all going out together. It’s like a big friendly trip to the bar.” Scott said.

“I don’t want to see her with another man.” 

“Chris, we’re doing this. You promised.” Scott was fed up with this shit. Riley and Chris were all cuddly and cozy together but they were both being complete fuckheads and not admitting that they should be together.

“Fine. God, I don’t wike it.” 

Forty five minutes later Chris had had enough. Riley had been grinding against Jonathan the whole time they had been there. He had been trying so hard not to react but he’d had enough. He stalked to the dance floor, grabbed her wrist and led her out the door.

“Chris, stop!” She shouted pulling her arm out of his grip. “You can’t just drag me around like a caveman just because you want to stake your claim. No rules, remember?”

“What was that in there?” He yelled.

“I’m having fun with a friend. That’s all that’s going on, not like it’s any of your business.”

“A friend? Friends don’t normally fuck.”

“Then what are we?” She demanded. “Are we not even friends?”

“No, we’re friends-”

“Aaaaaaaaah-” she let out a frustrated groan. “What is going on, Chris? Please tell me because I would like to know.”

“I want rules!” He admitted. “I don’t want that guy sticking his dick up in what’s mine!”

“Will you relax? The only person Jonathan wants to stick his dick into is your brother.” 

“What?” Chris carded a hand through his hair. “Did you plan this to make me jealous?”

“No!”

“What was that shit that night about you not being able to take anymore? You made it sound like you had sex!” Chris’ blood was beginning to boil.

“Of course I did! I didn’t want to come home and admit to you that I’d spent a horrible two hours on a date talking about your brother! Besides, I was trying to gauge your reaction and you didn’t seem to give a fuck anyway!”

“I tried to talk to you but you locked your door.” He seethed.

“I was pissed that you seemed perfectly fine with me dating! I was hoping you’d have some kind of reaction. I didn’t care what it was. Happiness, anger, whatever. But you didn’t do anything…like you didn’t even care.”

“I couldn’t react.” Chris said pushing a piece of hair off her forehead. “I was too scared about what would come out of my mouth.”

“Chris what are we doing here?” She leaned her forearms against his chest. “Is this crazy?”

“Let’s not put a label on it.” He kissed her nose. “I can’t deal with a label. I’ve done the whole ‘girlfriend’ thing and they’ve never worked out. I care about you. I don’t love you. Not yet. But I just don’t want to….the thought of another man in my favorite place on earth made me want to puke.”

“I thought Disney was your favorite place on earth.” She teased.

“I found a new favorite.” He smirked at her.

“Okay, no labels.” She nodded.

“But one rule!” He held up a finger.

“Neither of us,” she emphasized, wagging a finger between them, “can date anybody else.”

“Exactly,” he kissed her head. They walked off into the night with their arms around each other.


	13. Chapter 13

The next six weeks flew by. Riley spent most of her time at Chris’ house, going home every few days to do laundry and pick up more clothes. For something with no label on it, it was weird to have basic toiletries at his place. Jonathan had moved into Scott and Riley’s apartment seemingly overnight. 

Riley walked into Chris’ house with a duffel bag full of clothes over one shoulder wearing a gray tank top, white short-shorts and her Corona flip flops that were a size too big.

“What happened to your shirt?” Chris asked taking in the slobber spot on her tank.

“Tobias was happy to see me.” She plopped down on the couch next to him.

“Bits, I hate to say it but he’s dumb.” 

“Oh my God, I thought Bits was only used in the bedroom!” She laughed.

“I like it. It’s staying. But seriously, that dog has issues. I threw a ball to him the other day and he just watched. He watched it until it hit him between the eyes and bounced off his head. And he cannot figure out how a screen door works. He walked into it about eight times. Where did you find him?” Chris played with her hair.

“Scott and I were walking around one night and we saw him. He looked so sad, so miserable. He was chained to a tree. No food, no water. His fur was all dirty and matted. So, we unhooked him from the tree and took him home. He wasn’t really sure how to play with toys, was timid to eat like he thought he’d get into trouble. Poor guy. He’s better now.”

“You stole a dog?”Chris chuckled.

“We didn’t steal him. We liberated him.” Riley clarified. 

Chris nodded. “You liberated a dog. You and Scott are not allowed out together without supervision.”

“Yeah, we keep hearing that.” She nodded. Her phone buzzed by her side. She looked down but didn’t recognize the number, it was out of California. “Helloooo? You want money?” she was ready for the robot voice that almost always accompanied these calls.

“Riley Stanson?” A male voice responded.

“Oh shit! I mean, yes, this is she.” Her face turned pink. 

“This is Dan Stevens* from Pelican Bay State Prison.”

“Is it time for his parole hearing already?” Riley couldn’t keep track anymore.

“No, ma’am. There’s been an incident here and your father is requesting to see you before his punishment hearing. I know it’s short notice but can you come to the prison as soon as possible?” Dan said.

“What punishment hearing? What’s going on?” She sat forward, arms braced on her knees.

“I can’t go into details.” He responded. “You have a week until the hearing.”

“Um….yeah. I’ll get the earliest flight out.” She smiled and patted Chris’ face when his hand gripped her thigh and his face was drawn into a look of concern.

“Everything okay?” Chris asked when she clicked off the call.

“I don’t know. My dad has some kind of punishment hearing in a week and he wants to see me before then.” She rubbed her forehead.

“Punishment hearing for what?”

“I don’t know. I’m going to head out there so I can see him. It can’t be that bad. His release date is in a couple years. He wouldn’t have jeopardized that. He’s always writing me letters about wanting to get out and get to know me. If it was anything too bad they wouldn’t let me see him.” She powered on her laptop to book a flight to Crescent City, California.

“Do you want me to come with you?” He rubbed his finger tops over her thigh.

“You have to go to New York before I’ll be back. It’s fine, Chris. I’ll go see him, we’ll talk and I’ll come home. I haven’t seen him in three years. It’ll be good to visit him.”

“How ‘bout you come to New York after and see me?” Chris asked, an unsettled feeling rolling in his gut.

“I would love to but the two weeks will help me get used to you being gone for long stretches. You start filming pretty soon.” She grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips. “It’ll be fine.”

They spent the next two days snuggling, kissing, fucking, just generally being together until they had to go their separate ways. Even though Chris had done this many times, this time was a lot harder than any before it. 

The morning of Riley’s flight to California, Chris woke her up at about 4:30. He was running a finger tip over the elephant tattoo on her right wrist. 

“The alarm hasn’t gone off yet, leave me alone.” She grumbled trying to pull her hand away.

“I want to hear the story about this tattoo. Why you’d decide to get an elephant? Why here?” he whispered.

“Miles picked it out.” She said, her eyes still closed.

“You let Miles pick out your tattoo? I’m surprised you didn’t end up with a Captain America tattoo.” He chuckled.

“I was looking at tattoos on my computer one day at your mom’s. I wanted one but I didn’t know what I wanted. It had to mean something. Miles got curious so he started looking too. He said his favorite animal is an elephant so we searched for elephant tattoos and when he saw this one he just said, ‘that’s the one.’ And so it was. I got it on my wrist so that he can see it whenever he wants. I didn’t want it somewhere inconvenient to show him if he wanted to see it.”

“You did all that for my nephew?” Chris was awed.

“Whenever I was having a particularly bad day, Miles and Stella would always cheer me up. They made me want to keep going.”

“I’m getting those kids a pony.” Chris nuzzled into her neck until the alarm went off.

*********

“Hey, Kid.” Her dad said sadly into the phone that he held on his side of the glass. 

Riley put her hand against the glass separating them. “Hey, Dad.” She said into her phone. “What’s going on?”

“I did something stupid, Kid. Something real stupid.” He shook his head, his black mop of curly hair flopping and his blue eyes looking tortured.

“It can’t be that bad. I mean they’re letting me see you, right?” 

“The only reason they’re letting me see you is because I had a completely clean record in here. The guards love me. But, I fucked up.” Tears filled his eyes.

“What’s going on, Dad? What did you do?” She implored.

“I don’t know how to tell you this, Kid. I just don’t. I wanted to get to know you after I got out of here and I was looking forward to that but I’m not getting out.”

“You’re release date is in two years.” Her heart was in her throat.

“It was in a year. Look, Kid, I’m gonna get life, okay? I….fuck….I killed a guy.”

“What do you mean you killed a guy?” Riley’s mind went blank.

“Mongo said I was on this guy’s hit list and the guy was planning on making his move soon. I had to strike first.”

“You killed a guy because some guy named Mongo told you to?” She demanded.

“It was kill or be killed, Kid. I didn’t have a choice.” 

“You never wanted to get out, did you?” She said, tears falling down her face.

“I’ve been in here so long, I wouldn’t make it on the outside. This is where I belong, Kid. I’ll keep writing-”

“Don’t bother. I don’t want to hear from you again.” She got up and walked out.

*******

Chris: how did things go with ur dad

Riley: not good

She’d been back at her hotel for hours trying to wrap her head around what had happened. She was having trouble comprehending what her father had told her. 

Chris: Do u wanna talk about it

Riley: No, i’ll call you l8r

She powered off her phone. She couldn’t deal with anything else today. It was just too much. Chris left for New York tomorrow and she didn’t want him worrying about her or waiting until she got home. He needed to do this photo shoot, it was part of his job. Plus, she knew this was the end of them. Chris couldn’t be linked to a woman who’s father murdered a man in prison. It would be bad for his imagine…for his career. They couldn’t see each other anymore, this was it.

Riley crumpled onto the floor in a fit of silent scream and sobs wracking her body. She was hurt and angry. How could her father do this to her? How could she ever face Chris again? Or the Evans family? Riley sat up, chucking her phone against the wall before lumbering to the bathroom to throw up in the sink.


	14. Chapter 14

“Hey, Bits. I’ve been trying to call you all night. What happened?” Chris was just relieved that Riley had decided to answer the phone.

“I’ll get everything out of your house before you get back. I-”

“What are you talking about? What’s going on?” He asked forcefully.

“He killed a man, Chris. My dad murdered another inmate.” She wailed, fresh tears falling down her face.

“Fuck, Bits. Do you need me to come back? What do you need me to do?” 

“Chris, don’t you get it? My dad is a murderer. You can’t be connected to somebody like that. It’s bad for your image.” She sniffled.

“We’re not going to do this, Riley. Did you murder somebody?” He was stern with her.

“No, but-”

“Exactly, you didn’t murder anybody. This is on your dad and nobody else. If anybody has a problem with what your father did then that’s their problem.” He scrubbed a hand over his face. 

“It’ll blow up, Chris. It’ll be everywhere and I just can’t put you through that.” She wiped away her tears.

“Knock this shit off, Riley. You’re not going to decide what’s best for me. I’m a grown man and I’ll decide what I want, okay?” He wanted to simultaneously throttle her and hold her. “Now, get that pretty little ass on a plane and get home.”

“Okay, we’ll talk about this when you get back.” 

“Goddamnit, Riley! We’re done talking about this. I mean…we can talk about your dad if you need to but we’re not talking about us anymore. We’re us and that’s all there is to it.” Chris was starting to get a headache. “When are you going back to Boston?”

“Tonight. There’s no point in sticking around.” 

“Okay, I’ll get a flight out as soon as I can and-”

“No,” it was her turn to interrupt him, “you need to stay and work. I’ll be fine.” 

“You go to Ma’s if you need anything.” He ordered.

“Yes, sir.” She smiled.

“Good girl. I lo….look forward to seeing you.” 

“Bye, Chris.” She sighed.

“Bye, Bits.”

She ran to the bathroom and got violently ill.

********

“Scooooooott, leave me alone.” Riley whined.

“Birdie, you’ve been throwing up for three days. You’re going to my mom’s house.” He had a hold of her upper arm, leading her out of Chris’ house. “She’ll make you some of her famous chicken noodle soup and you’ll feel better.” Riley slept all the way to Lisa’s house.

“Ma, we got a live one here….or not so live one.” Scott said helping Riley through the front door.

“Oh dear, still feeling sick, huh? Get on the couch, I’ll make you some soup.” Lisa said. Scott got Riley settled on the couch with a blanket. Riley cuddled in and let tears slip down her face. 

“What’s the matter, Riley?” Lisa rubbed Riley’s back a few minutes later as she ate the soup that Lisa had made.

“I’m so hungry but I haven’t been able to eat because I don’t feel good and I miss Chris.” Riley said letting out a small sob. “But you can’t tell him that! Lisa, he’ll just come barreling back here trying to be a super hero and he needs to finish working.” 

“I won’t tell him.” Lisa pushed a stray hair off Riley’s forehead. “Eat this and you can stay in Chris’ old room tonight.” 

A few minutes later Lisa led Riley up the stairs to Chris’ old room.

“Are you pregnant?” Scott called.

“No!” Riley stopped her ascent.

“How can you be so sure?” Carly asked.

“I took a test.” Riley admitted.

“False negatives are a thing,” Carly said quietly to her brother. “I had two before a doctor discovered I was pregnant.” 

********

“Bits!” Chris bounced excitedly on the bed.

“You wore me out last night.” She groaned not wanting to get up. At least she felt a lot better by the time he got home.

“It was a helluva welcome home too but guess what?” 

“What?” She asked. He was acting like a little kid.

“We need groceries!” He proclaimed.

“I’ll go in a minute.” She mumbled.

“No, we’re going together. Get up!” 

“Fine,” she got herself up. “Why are you so excited?”

“I love grocery shopping with other people!”

“You’re such a meatball.” She patted his face.

An hour later Chris pushed the cart up the grocery store isle.

“Oh, we need dis!” He said grabbing a carton of ice cream.

“Okay, Miles. Why do we ‘need dis’?” She chuckled.

“Science!” He proclaimed throwing the carton into the cart.

“Whip cream!” He threw his hands up in victory a few isles later.

“No! I know what you want to do with that and while it would be extremely fun in the moment, the clean up would be horrendous.” 

He stuck his tongue out at her and tossed it into the cart.

“Riley, heads up!” 

She looked up just in time to catch the hamburger buns he’d chucked at her head. “Chris, what if I wouldn’t have caught those?”

He laughed. “That would have been awesome.” She shoved his shoulder.

“Riley!” He yelled a few minutes later behind her. She hung her head before turning to look at him holding up a bag.

“No, Chris. You cannot get chocolate chips.” She put her hand on her hip.

“I have a theory!” He protested.

“No.” 

“Uh…I’m going to bake cookies later?” 

“Christopher, put them back.” She said sternly. He threw them over her head and made it into the cart.

“Ten points for me!” He said, again throwing his hands in the air in victory. Riley picked up the chocolate chips and made a move to put them back. “No givesies backsies. Once it hits the cart it’s ours.” 

“That’s not even a real rule.” She scoffed.

“It is now.” He shrugged. “Squirt gun!” He exclaimed a few minutes later. Riley went to block the cart. “You got good game,” he said after multiple failed attempts to put the water toy in the cart. He leaned down and brushed his lips along hers. Chris moved to deepen the kiss. His hand moved to toss the squirt gun into the cart while saying “but mine’s better.” She stuck her hand out and deflected his move, causing the squirt gun to fall to the floor.

“Debatable.” She gave him a wicked smile.

He gave her his best puppy dog face. “Please?”

“Fuck, fine,” she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“I’m so glad you’re feeling better.” He kissed her temple.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Chris took Riley out to lunch after grocery shopping. It was such a nice day that they sat outside of a little bistro, taking in the sun and flirting with each other. 

“I cannot wait to see this guy you’re checking out,” Chris quirked his eyebrow at her, catching her eyeing somebody else. Riley just smirked at him. Chris looked at her quizzically when a statuesque blonde walked by. He took a sip of his water, watching Riley.

“She has a great rack.” Riley shrugged causing Chris to choke on his water.

“So, would you hit that?” Chris asked.

“I prefer sausage to taco.” She took a bite of her salad.

“Wait, you’ve….had taco?”

“Once or twice.” She quirked a brow at him.

"That’s hot and I wouldn’t mind seeing you do it in front of me either.” 

“Get your brain in your head and out of your dick. I’m not sharing you. Would you share me with another man?” She challenged.

“No fucking way.” 

“Then I ain’t sharin you.” She smirked. 

“We should get away for the weekend. Go up to the cabin, unplug from everything.” Chris suggested.

“I’d like that,” she smiled at him. “I could use a little time away.” 

“I’ll set it up for later this week.” 

“I have a doctor’s appointment Thursday but after that I’m free.”

“Everything okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, still a little nauseous.” She shrugged.

“Do you need me to come with you?” 

“Nah, I’ll be fine.” She grabbed his hand.

“Okay….” 

“How was New York?” She changed the subject.

“Ugh,” he threw his head back in mock dramatization. “I hate photo shoots. They dress you up and just tell you how to hold your body.”

“Like acting?” She quirked a brow at him again.

“I guess, kinda. But you get to move and talk and have fun while acting. You don’t have to stand still and try to look sexy.”

“Oh my God, Chris!” She laughed.

“What?”

“You don’t have to try to be sexy. You just are. I walked by a newsstand yesterday and you were on the cover of some magazine. I swear every woman who walked by that newsstand stopped and threw her underwear at it. You should see the reaction you get on Tumblr.” 

“What the fuck is a tumble?” He asked.

“Never mind. Not something you need to worry about. Just look at your Twitter feed and you’ll see how hot you make women.” 

“My Twitter feed scares the shit out of me. Some of that stuff is just not right. I can’t believe people can write that kind of shit to me. I’m a real person, ya know?” Chris took another drink of his water.

“Some of the stuff I’ve seen written about you has been fucking hot. You’ve gotten laid quite a few times because of it.”

“Like what stuff?” He smirked.

“Never you mind. But just accept the fact that women find you sexy.”

“As long as you find me sexy, that’s all that matters to me,” he leaned across the table to give her a kiss.

********

“Babe, come to bed!” Chris called from his bedroom.

“Hold on, this movie is almost over.” 

“Are you watching Thor again?” He yelled.

“No! It’s Not Just Another Teen Movie. I like seeing your ass.”

“I hear Hemsworth!” He flopped back onto his bed. His…whatever she was definitely had a crush on the other Chris.

“You’re insane. You’re delirious from lack of sleep.” She replied. Chris put a pillow over his face and yelled. He didn’t like Riley fawning over anybody else especially Hemsworth. Fuck, he himself had fawned over Hemsworth.

“He’s married you know?” Chris laid on his back staring a the ceiling. 

“Thor’s not though.” She turned off the DVD player. It was useless to try to finish the movie. Chris wouldn’t shut up until she went to bed so she gave in and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

“Thor has a girlfriend.” He said when she’d cuddled into him.

“Oh my God, Chris,” she swatted his chest, “he’s not real. He’s fun to look at but stop being jealous. I can’t go home with Thor.”

“But given the choice-”

“I’d choose you. Now go to sleep.” She patted his face.

“Mmmm, nope. You better prove to me that you’d choose me over Thor.” 

Later, they lay entangled, naked, sweaty and spent after a furious round of fucking. Chris woke a couple hours later to Riley moaning. He smirked, she must have been dreaming of their earlier escapades. She started whimpering. She was laying on her side, her back to his chest. He leaned over planning to kiss her neck.

“Please,” she mumbled. “Thor.”

“What in the actual fuck, Riley?” He yelled.

“Huh? What?” She asked confused about being woken so suddenly. 

“You were dreaming about Thor?” 

“Uh…yeah. It was a totally weird dream. He took me to Asgard and we…braided each other’s hair.” She yawned.

“The fuck you did.” He huffed. “You were making sex noises.” He roughly pulled her so she was laying on her back. He grabbed her hands and held them above her head with one hand and bit her bottom lip. “You were having naughty dreams about Thor. I won’t tolerate that shit. This,” his free hand moved to cup her sex, “is mine.” She bucked her hips at the contact. Chris bent down and lightly bit her nipple, “such a naughty girl,” he husked against her ear as she felt his dick twitch against her hip. He pushed a finger into her hot folds, already sopping due to her dream, causing her to moan. “Who’s are you?” He bit her earlobe. 

Riley looked at him with a wicked glint in her eye. “Thor’s.” 

“Goddamnit, Riley!” He barked. She knew he was serious when he called her “Riley” in the bedroom. He brought his hand down hard on her pubic mound. She threw her head back, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. She loved it when he got possessive in the bedroom. He shoved three fingers into her roughly, “I said, who’s are you?” He ripped his fingers out of her and settle his head between her legs.

“Renner’s,” she knew she was playing with fire but she didn’t care. He bit down on her clit, not hard enough to leave marks or seriously hurt her, but enough to punish her. She cried out at the sensation. He shoved his tongue as far into her pussy as he could. “Chris, let me go,” she begged. She wanted to be able to push him harder against her, tangle her hands in his hair. He ghosted his tongue along her sex before nipping her labia. “Please,” she whimpered.

“You’re being punished.” He growled, slamming his fingers into her wet core again, while he licked her bundle of nerves. She arched back against him, wanting him closer to her. He pinched the underside of her thigh. “Stop that,” he commanded. He moved up her body, stopping to suck her tits and lave her nipples with his tongue. He let go of her hands which she immediately snaked into his hair. He pulled her legs up so they were against her chest and moved them out so she was spread as far open as he could get her. “Hold those,” he demanded as he slipped on a condom. She grabbed her legs to hold them where he wanted them. “Who’s are you,” he asked when he was settled in between her legs, his cock twitching as his tip brushed against the heat from her sex. He slapped her ass hard, not caring if it would leave a mark later. 

“Yours,” she whispered.

He smacked her again even harder. “I can’t hear you,” he yelled.

“Yours!” She screamed. Chris slammed into her, the sound of their skin slapping together echoing around he room. “Fuck!” She cried. Chris slammed into her as deep as he could with brutal, punishing strokes. He knew he was hurting her but this was a well choreographed dance that they’d gotten down over their three months together; he knew how violent he could be with her without going too far. He grunted as her tight pussy contracted around him and her mewling filled his ears. She burst around him, her core milking him for all it was worth. She panted against his ear, “cum for me. Show me whose I am.” Chris grunted so hard it came out as a strangled noise and hurt his throat; he shot his load into the condom.

Once the condom had been disposed of they cuddled into each other still panting for air. “I swear to God if you ever say you’re Renner’s again I will kill you.” He kissed her temple.

“Okay,” she patted his chest.

********

“What did the doctor say?” Chris asked when Riley walked through the door on Thursday afternoon. He had a duffel bag slung over one shoulder, getting everything packed in the car for their trip to the cabin.

“Well, I’m not pregnant,” she shrugged.

“Wait, was that a thing?” He stopped in his tracks.

“It’s always a thing when you’re sexually active. Especially when a woman is sick for over a week. But we’re careful, Chris. You always glove up and I’m on the pill. She gave me some anti-nausea meds and I should be fine in a couple days.” Riley said.

“Are you…okay with not being pregnant?” 

“Yes,” she replied. She couldn’t tell if she detected disappointment in his eyes or if it was a trick of the light. “It’s just not the right time. We haven’t been together long enough for a baby. What if we break up? Then we’re stuck having to do the whole co-parenting thing; significant others enter the picture and it’s just messy.” Chris just nodded and moved to put the bag into the car. “Would you have liked me to be pregnant?” 

“I want babies, that’s no secret. The thought of being a father thrills me but you’re right. It’s not the right time for us yet. One day, down the road, we can start a family but I agree, right now is not the time.” He kissed her head. “Now hurry up, I’m dying to get to the cabin.” 

********

Chris licked her neck before nibbling along the trail he left. He’d made quick work of their clothes. “Grab a condom, I can’t wait anymore.” She begged. Chris went to her bag and rifled through it.

“Where are they?” He asked.

“In your bag,” she answered. 

Chris rifled through his bag. “Fuck, they’re not in there.” 

“What do you mean they’re not in there? I thought you packed them!” 

“Didn’t you pack them?” He ran a hand through his hair.

“No, no, no, no. This is not happening.” She got off the bed and together they dumped both bags onto the floor. “No!” She yelled after they’d gone through everything.

“Okay, the next town is just five miles away. I’ll just go get some.” He looked around for his clothes. 

“Chris, it’s one-thirty in the morning. The store is closed.” She pointed out.

“Fuck!” 

“It’s okay.” She got on all fours. “There are other ways to have sex, ya know.” She swayed her ass at him suggestively.

“Really, Bits?” His dick twitched. “We’ve never….”

“First time for everything, Cap. Hurry up before I change my mind.” 

He gently got behind her, slowly working himself in. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She said through gritted teeth.

“Babe, if this is hurting you-”

“Just move, Christopher and do it hard. I want to feel you pound me.” She ordered. 

When it was over he rolled off her trying to catch his breath. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” she patted his cheek as she rolled over to cuddle with him. Chris noticed that she was breathing hard from their exercise but it wasn’t her usual panting like she’d just had her brains fucked out. 

“That wasn’t great for you, was it?” He was disappointed himself. She’d let him perform a taboo sexual act on her and he hadn’t made it good for her. 

“It was fine, Chris.” She sighed. 

“Oh my God. That’s the worst thing you can say after sex! ‘It was fine.’ You might as well say it was the worst sex of your life!” 

“It wasn’t the worst sex of my life. It just wasn’t our best.” She patted his face again. “Anal’s not my favorite, that’s all.”

“Then why the fuck did you let me do it?” 

“Please, I know what all you guys want. It’s not a big deal, Chris.” She was sore and just wanted to sleep. He grabbed her hand and dragged her up.

“What are you doing?” She asked. 

“We’re taking a bath.” He was determined. No way was this going to end with her having a lackluster orgasm. 

Once the water was warm and deep enough he got into the tub and pulled her so she sat between his legs. She settled against his chest, appreciating that he was so conscious of her sexual pleasure. There had never been a man before him that had cared so much about giving her good, quality orgasms. If Chris came before her, he always made sure that she finished spectacularly. His finger lightly played over her clit. She grabbed his wrist. “Chris, stop. If you keep this up, I’m going to want you inside me.” 

“What’s wrong with that?” He whispered against her ear, slipping a finger into her cut.

“No, Chris. Not your fingers. Your cock. Stop.” She moaned. His cock reawakened against her back. She turned in the tub so she was straddling his hips. It was a tactical move to keep him from fingering her anymore but it only put her in contact with his rapidly hardening member. Their lips met, all teeth and tongues. She slowly began to rock her hips against him causing friction between their bodies. “Chris, we have to stop.” She said as his hand cupped her breast. 

“I’m not the one dry humping here.” He smiled against her lips. 

“Chris, we have to stop, we don’t have condoms.” She threw her head back, exposing her throat to his lips. He wasted no time attacking her skin. She snaked one hand behind his neck and the other one trailed up her body to cup her free tit, pulling and rolling her nipple in her fingers.

“Fuck, Bits. I love seeing you do that.” He shifted his hips involuntarily. She quirked a brow at him as she let go of her breast and slipped her hand between them. Her finger played across her clit as well as along his rock hard tool. Her hips rocked harder against him as she continued to pleasure herself with her hand. “Okay, we need to stop, I want to be inside you so bad.”

“Chris, I need to feel you in me. I need your cock.” She moaned. 

“We don’t have condoms,” he said biting her bottom lip. Her response was a whimper. “Fuck it, you’re on the pill, right?”

“Yup,” she answered wrapping her arms around his neck. He lined up and slowly pushed himself into her. 

“Jesus,” he groaned. He pushed slowly, savoring every move she made, growing harder with every move; he couldn’t remember a time he’d ever been so hard before. Their eyes locked in an intense staring contest. “Oh my fuck, Riley. You feel so fucking amazing. You’re so hot, wet, soft…tight.” He slowly started rocking his hips into her. 

“Your big cock feels so good.” She mumbled against his ear. It was slow and intense, taking time to get to know each other this way. They’d always fucked before, hard, pounding, bruise leaving sex. This was different. This was slow, careful love making, all sweet touches and soft caresses. Soon it wasn’t enough though. “Harder, baby, please. I’m so close.” Chris picked up his pace until he was sliding in and out of her roughly, water sloshing out of the tub and all over the floor. Riley exploded around him, her cream running down his shaft. The feeling over her raw cunt squeezing around him made his cock twitch until he spilled his seed inside her. 

They clung to each other panting and trying to come down from their high. Sure, they’d had some great sex but this was different and so much better. Riley couldn’t remember a time she’d ever cum so hard. 

“No more condoms,” Chris kissed her forehead.

“Deal,” she agreed. Reluctantly Chris helped move her off him so he could stand up. His body was shaky, confusing emotions taking over. He helped Riley out of the tub. 

“You good?” He asked, wanting to make sure she was okay before he let go.

“Yeah.”

“I’m going to eat you out later to make up for that whole disappointing thing earlier.” He smiled wickedly at her.

“I’m going to hold you to that.” She smirked.

“Stay here, I’ll go grab some towels out of the closet in the hall.” 

“Okay,” she realized the tub was still full so she grabbed the drain to empty it out and lost her footing, slipping in the water, her forehead connecting solidly with the edge of the counter. “Shit,” she mumbled.

“What the fuck was that?” Chris peeked his head into the bathroom. “Jesus, Riley, are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She rolled over.

“You’re bleeding,” he dabbed one of the towels over the cut. “It’s deep, Ri. You need to go get this checked out.”

She whined. “No, it’s fine!”

“Get dressed, we’re going to the hospital.” He ordered.


	16. Chapter 16

“So, the other day you said that you’d had taco before.” Chris said. They were back at the cabin after a quick trip to the ER. Riley ended up with a couple of stitches in her forehead. She was propped up in bed, an ice pack against her wound. Chris had a pillow under his head at the other end of the bed, stroking long, lazy lines along her thigh. 

“I have tacos all the time, Chris. I love Mexican food.” She yawned, starting to fade.

“No, we were having lunch earlier this week. You said you prefer sausage to taco and that you’d had taco once or twice. Which is weird to me. Wouldn’t you remember if you’d had sex with another woman more than once?” 

“Some of my 20s are hazy. I could have had sex with two guys at once, I don’t remember. I do remember having sex with a woman, though. I was sober for that. We also had sex with her boyfriend. So I guess that counts as twice.” She shrugged, closing her eyes.

“Wait,” his hand stopped moving, “you had a threesome?”

“Like you haven’t?” She pulled the ice pack away from her head wound and hissed. “Ouch.”

“Well, of course I have. I mean, I’m kind of a big deal.” He teased, chuckling when she smacked his leg. 

“Oh yes, Captain. You sure are. What kind of threesome?”

“Two girls at the same time! ‘What kind of threesome?’” He scoffed. 

“Would ever consider a threesome with another man?” She yawned.

“Nope. I don’t share my taco. What about you? Would you do another threesome?”

“Down boy, don’t get too excited. If you’d asked me that in any of my other relationships I would have said ‘yes,’ but now I wouldn’t.” She shook her head.

“Why not?”

“I don’t want to share you. I feel like everything is still so new that we don’t need it. Ask me two years down the line and I might consider it.” She moved down until her head rested on the pillow. 

“What are your feelings on being tied up?” 

“No way. I did that once and the fucker left me naked, my arms tied to bedposts for 24 hours. It was horrible.” She shuddered.

“What the fuck kind of men did you date?” 

“Apparently assholes.” She shrugged. “I have a feeling my luck’s changing,” she carefully nudged him with her foot.

“So how did you get out of being tied up?” He was trying to tamp down his anger. How could a man do that to a woman? Chris was ready to find the guy’s name and pay him a visit, public image be damned.

“He came back and untied me.” She yawned.

“I have to know but I’m afraid to ask: what did you do to him?” 

“I got dressed like a lady and made dinner.”

“Oh God, this isn’t over is it?” He cringed.

“We sat down to our meal and I stabbed him in the thigh with my fork.”

“That’s my girl!” Chris pumped his fist into the air.

“Do you like being tied up?”

“Yeah. There’s just something so raw and primal about not being able to touch your partner. Blind folds are even better.” It was his turn to yawn.

“I’ll remember that.” She snuggled in deeper to her pillow. “I guess I’d try it again with you. I know you’d never do that to me.”

“Fuck right, I wouldn’t. I know one thing for sure I’m never doing again. In fact, it’s our second rule.”

“What’s that?” She rested her hand on his shins.

“No more bathtub sex.” He declared. 

“Agreed.” 

******

Chris and Riley decided to leave the cabin the next day. Chris insisted that he couldn’t properly take care of her so far from town. Riley got a text as they neared Boston.

Scott: Ur asshole cat knocked over a huge cup of water in the bathroom. U need 2 talk 2 him & clean this shit up.

Riley: We’re close to town. We’ll be there soon.

Riley sighed deeply.

“What’s up, Bits? Your head okay?” 

“We have to stop by the apartment. My cat’s being an asshole so Scott wants me to talk to him.” She pinched the bridge of her nose.

“You have a cat?”

“We have two of them.” She reminded him.

“I’ve never seen them.”

“They don’t like you,” she stuck her tongue out at him. 

“’Scott wants you to talk to your cat? I’ll talk to your cat,” he said quirking his brow suggestively.

“Stahp. He thinks the cat will listen to me.”

“Why would he think that?” Chris scowled in confusion.

“It’s your brother.” 

“Good point.” 

Riley groaned as she stretched before shutting the car door. Chris grabbed her hand and led her through the door.

“Which bathroom did he spill the water in?” She put her hand on her hip.

“Ours.” Scott said meaning his and Jonathan’s room. They’d moved into Riley’s old room since she’d been in the bigger bedroom and she didn’t sleep at the apartment anymore.

“’kay, I’ll clean it up.” She said.

“No! No more water on the bathroom floor for you. I’ll clean it up.” Chris said.

“What’s his problem?” Scott asked before turning to actually look at her. “Are those stitches in your forehead? What happened?”

“You see, it all started because your brother fucked me soooooo good-”*

"What in gay hell, Riley? Why do you have to tell me this shit? What? Just what?” Scott was lost for words.

“What’s wrong with him?” Chris asked as he came into the kitchen.

“I broke his brain.” She shrugged.

“Not hard to do.” Chris threw an arm around her shoulder and kissed her head. “Ma called while I was cleaning up in the bathroom-your cat is an asshole by the way and you do need to talk to him but it was a small spill-and she wants us to babysit tonight.”

“Miles is gonna wanna watch Avengers; you okay with that?” She batted her eyes at him. “Thor’s in it.”

“I’ll just have to remind you who you belong to.” He nipped her earlobe. 

“You two aren’t allowed to…. no…. wait…. I don’t want to be in the room… nope…. I don’t even want to go there! … Just bubble wrap yourselves or something!”* Scott sputtered. 

“When did you switch bedrooms?” Chris asked her. 

“When Jonathan moved in. I’m never here and that bedroom is bigger. It just makes sense.” Riley shrugged. 

“You should just move in with me. It makes more sense.” He said offhandedly, hoping she’d agree. He was disappointed when she just smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

*****

Three hours later Riley was having a tea party with Stella in the kitchen and Chris was playing outside with Miles. The tea party was interrupted by the sound of Miles screaming bloody murder. Chris burst through the door holding his nephew in his arms, blood streaming down Miles’ face.

“Oh my God, what happened?” Riley pushed back her chair and ran to the counter where Chris set Miles down. 

Chris was trying to keep his composure. “He tripped on the curb.” He ran a towel under the sink and dabbed to Miles’ forehead. 

“Is he okay? Does he have a head injury? Do we need to take him to the ER? Should I call 911?” Riley was starting to panic. She didn’t have a lot of experience with injured children. 

“He’s fine.” Chris choked, his face turning red. Chris kissed the boo boo better and put a band aid on it before telling Miles to go put the Avengers on.

“Are you…are you laughing?” Riley demanded, her hand on her hip.

“Oh my God,” he guffawed, “you should have seen it!” He threw his head back, his right hand going over his left boob. “He was running so fast and his feet hit that curb! It was amazing!”

“Christopher! You’re laughing at your nephew’s injury? He could have been seriously injured!” 

“He’s, fine,” he wiped his eyes. He put his hands on her hips and drew her flush against him. “It was almost as funny as you freaking the fuck out.”

“Of course I was freaking out! He was bleeding, Chris! From his head!”

“You hit your head harder last night.” He pointed out. “Which reminds me that I still owe you,” he smirked. He bent to give her a lingering kiss. She leaned in, tilting her head to deepen the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. He picked her up and set her on the counter. “You know,” he said against her ear and his hand ran up the outside of her thigh, “you’re going to have slow your roll when we have kids. You can’t freak out like that. It just scares them more.”

“I still cannot believe you were laughing at him!” She smacked his chest. He nudged her legs apart so he could move in between them. He pressed small kissed along her jaw. 

“We should probably stop. The kids are in the next room,” she whispered. He made a noncommittal noise. He tilted her head to the side so he could get easier access to her neck. “Fuck,” she moved away. “I forgot to grab a new thing of lotion when I was at the apartment.”

“I have lotion,” he kissed across her throat.

“No, this is Lavanilla.” She tried to keep her moan in check.

“Is that the shit I like? The stuff that smells amazing?”

“Yeah, the one that drives you wild.” 

“This wouldn’t happen if you lived at my place,” he kissed at the sweet spot behind her ear before nipping at her neck. He jerked against her.

“Ouch!” He pulled away and looked behind him. “Did you just punch me in the butt?”

“There’s no biting!” An angry Miles scolded, his tiny hands on his hips, his face pinched into a scowl. 

“You don’t punch people in the butt!” Chris laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

The following week Chris had to go to LA to take care of business since Infinity War filming was coming up in a couple months. It wouldn’t be long before he had to start making appearances on talk shows for pre-production plugging. After he got off the plane, he headed to his place and got settled in before going to his meetings. It was going to be a long day, especially after the snafu at the airport earlier in the day. He’d eaten a lonely meal that evening before getting comfy on the couch and flipping to the Food Network. He’d become a fan of Chopped since spending so much time with Riley. Speaking of, he wanted to reach out to her but she had planned on going out with Scott and Jonathan for the evening before crashing at her apartment so he decided not to ruin her evening by being mopey. And he would be mopey, he knew it. He couldn’t help it; he’d asked her to come with him but she’d begged off…not that he could blame her. LA could be daunting. He dragged himself to bed around 11:30. It was 2:30 am back in Boston, too late to attempt contact. He whispered a quick “night, bits,” before trying to get comfortable. Half an hour later he was staring at the ceiling when his phone chirped “It’s so fluffy!” letting him know Riley had texted him.

Riley: txt me tomorrow pls

Chris: its tomorrow

Riley: i thought ud be sleeping

Chris: same 2 u

Riley: ive been trying to sleep 4 hours

Chris: how late did u stay out

Riley: 930

Chris: thats early some guy drag u to the bathroom

Riley: haha motherfucker. i didnt want to watch ur brother play grab ass anymore. i think theyre handsier than we r

Chris: i dont know if i needed to know that

Riley: y arent u sleeping

Chris: cant sleep. clowns will eat my soul

Riley: haha jerk 

Chris scrolled through his contacts until he found her name and hit the green phone button. Riley smiled as the chorus to “Cheap Thrills” came out of her phone speaker. God he hated that ringtone. 

Riley: Hey

Chris: Hey, yourself.

Riley: You should be sleeping. You had a long day of traveling and work.

Chris: You should be sleeping, it’s late there.

Riley: How was the flight?

Chris: I was a complete meatball. I took my hat off to itch my head and of course somebody saw me. It was a mess.

Riley: But you handled it like a champ because you always do. You’re very gracious with your fans and they love it. How’s your anxiety?

Chris: It’s better now but it was pretty bad then.

Riley: I bet.

Chris hears her flopping around: What’re you doing?

Riley: Trying to get comfortable, my back kinda hurts.

Chris: You could have stayed at our-I mean my-place.

Riley: It just feels weird not having you there.

Chris: It wouldn’t feel so weird if you just moved in.

Riley: Can we just not with that anymore? 

Chris: How’s the head?

Riley: Fine; get the stitches out in a few days.

Chris suggestively: So, what are you wearing?

Riley chuckles: Ghillie suit.

Chris: What the hell is a Ghillie suit?

Riley: It’s those things that make people look like a swamp monster. Snipers wear them in the military and hunters wear them in the woods.

Chris laughs: Not feelin’ this game, huh?

Riley: Chris, I just….was there a woman that you were with that you thought “I want to have babies with her”?

Chris: Uh, yeah. I mean…there’s been one.

Riley: What happened?

Chris: I don’t know. It just wasn’t the right time when it almost happened.

Riley: I’ve done the whole move in together-marriage-babies thing before and it blew up in my face.

Chris: You were married?

Riley: Almost. It’s actually what set off my bender in my 20s. I was with a guy for five years. We moved in together, got engaged, planned a small wedding, were gonna have kids…..

Chris after a pause: And then what?

Riley: The big day arrived. The audience or whatever you’d call them waited an hour and a half. I waited for four hours, hoping and praying but he never showed. Since I’d paid for everything, I figured we should still have dinner and a party but it was hard, all those sympathetic eyes on you, waiting for you to break. Even his mom was surprised; she had no idea. 

Chris winces: Do I want to know how badly you fucked him up?

Riley: When I got back to our place it was empty. Everything was gone except my clothes. I’d spent every last dime I had on that wedding. I slept on the floor of the apartment and worked three jobs trying to recover and put myself through school. It was hell. I vowed that I was never going to let another man hurt me that way again.

Chris: But you got him back right? Like you did with that guy who tied you up? You smacked him around a little bit? Cut his dick off?

Riley: What could I do, Chris? He was gone. He’d disappeared. I was pretty broken at that point. In fact, he could have walked in the door and I probably wouldn’t have noticed. 

Chris: You want me to track him down? I have people that could do that for you.

Riley chuckles: No, but thank you. I appreciate the offer. It’s not worth the time or money.

Chris: But he’s still in Boston, right?

Riley laughs: Let it go. 

Chris: Well, I might just find him for myself.

Riley: Chris-

Chris interrupts: I know: you don’t need a man to handle your shit but that’s not what this is. I want to thank him.

Riley: For what?

Chris: If he hadn’t have pulled such a fuckwad move then I never would have met you.

Riley smiles: That’s sweet.

Chris yawns: I try to be at least once a year.

Riley: Haha, you’re sweet all the time. Go to sleep, Babe. You have a full day tomorrow.

Chris: I’ll call you when it’s over.

Riley: Sounds good. Night.

Chris: Night.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

Chris set down his suitcase in the entryway. It was the middle of the night after a day of traveling to top off a very long week. The house was quiet. 

He couldn’t help the indignant huff that escaped his body. Riley had held out the whole time he was gone, no phone sex, no FaceTime sex, nothing. She said he could “wank it” as much as he wanted but she wasn’t “so much as putting in a finger.” She was building up her need for when he got home. Well, he was home and she was asleep. He couldn’t blame her at all. Scott had sent her to Chris’ house to sleep three days ago because he was sick of her rattling around like a ghost at all hours of the night. She had to be exhausted; but that made two of them. Still, he’d been looking forward to getting his rocks off after the week he’d had. It wouldn’t be as good but he’d have to rub one out in the shower just so his balls didn’t explode. He’d had so many sex dreams of Riley that he was raring to go.

“Ch…Chris?” Riley called. 

“I thought you’d be asleep.” He set his keys down on the counter and headed for the bedroom. “It’s the middle of the night and you have—fuck.” She had her feet planted on the bed, her legs splayed open, completely naked. She had two fingers working her wet pussy, her thumb working her clit. He quirked an eyebrow. “I thought you weren’t going to do that?”

“I’m just getting….ah!….myself worked up for you.” She threw her head back, panting. He stalked to the bed, grabbing her wrist and forcing her fingers out of her hot sex. He bent down to lick her folds, needing to taste her. He licked a strip up her slit and circled his tongue along her clit. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet. You taste so good.” He said, gently blowing on her core. Her hips bucked against the new sensation. She wriggled out from under him, grabbing a hair tie from the bedside table and quickly put her hair into a messy bun. “Oh God, you mean business.” He stood up at the end of the bed, quickly undoing his belt before sliding his jeans and Calvin’s to the floor. Riley smiled wickedly at him, her bottom lip trapped in her teeth. She crawled across the bed to him, taking his mostly soft member in her hands, pumping it a few times. Riley held Chris’ gaze as she swirled her tongue along his slit before sucking the head. She loved feeling him grow and harden in her mouth. She licked the the vein under his rapidly hardening dick. Chris groaned, grabbing her messy bun in one hand. She took him in her mouth, sliding down as far as she could, working him in until he hit the back of her throat. She bobbed her head, feeling him get even harder. He grabbed her hair and yanked her up so he could forcefully kiss her.

“You keep doin’ that and I won’t last long,” he husked, biting her bottom lip. 

“I want to try something,” she said breaking away and twining her arms around his neck.

“Mmmm, what’s that,” he grabbed a handful of her ass.

“I want you to tie me up.” She whispered against his ear.

“Bits, are you sure? After what happened last time-”

“I’ve been doing some research and I want to try it. I trust you. I know you won’t do that to me.” She said, her eyes meeting his, pleading with him.

“What kind of research?” he ran his hands up and down her naked back.

“Pornhub.” She giggled.

“I thought you weren’t going to do that.” 

“I never said I wasn’t going to watch porn. I said I wasn’t going to get myself off and I kept my promise.” She tweaked his cock, causing it to twitch. “Hurry up, or I might just take matters into my own hands.” Chris quickly shed his clothes before going to the closet and grabbing blindly at where his ties were kept. 

“That’s a bow tie, Babe. I don’t think that will work.” She pointed out. Chris threw it over his shoulder and made sure to grab an actual tie to go with the other tie in his hand.

“Get on all fours.” He ordered. 

She moved towards the headboard and did as she was told. “We gonna do this again? Remember last time? I still have the cut to remind me.” She smirked.

“No, we’re not doing that again. I just want to do you from behind. I love watching your ass as I fuck you.” He smacked it for emphasis. “If you want to stop you just have to say so,” he said binding her left wrist to the headboard. 

“Babe, I scream ‘don’t stop’ on the regular with you.” She grinned.

He smacked her ass again. “Don’t get cheeky.”

“Ha ha, I see what you did there.”

“We need a safe word.” He started binding her other wrist.

“How about ‘I will murder you in the face’?” She suggested.

“That’s not a word.” He said crawling on the bed behind her. He ran the tip of his cock along the slick she’d created. He pumped himself a few times before slipping inside her. “Fuck, I’m not going to last long.” He worked himself in and out until his balls rested against her ass. 

“Just do me hard and fast. I’ve missed your cock.” She pushed her ass back against him. 

“Just my cock, huh?” He smacked her ass and he started moving faster. His hands closed around her breasts. 

“It’s your best feature,” she said, her hands pulling against the ties. Chris moved his hands, one to her hip and the other smacked down hard on her butt. “That all you got?” She challenged. Chris had never seen this side of her…of course she’d never wanted to be tied up before but she’d never challenged him to hurt her. “What does a girl gotta do around here?” She squeaked as he pulled all the way out before brutally slamming home. “Do I gotta lie and say I had Thor dreams?” Chris brought his hand down hard causing her to cry out in pain while he yanked her head back by her hair. “God, I love the feel of you pounding my pussy,” she moaned as Chris picked up his pace until his balls were slapping against her ass. He was hitting her g-spot from a different angle and it had her going wild. He slipped his hand in between her folds to flick her clit while keeping a tight hold on her hair. He wasn’t going to last much longer. Riley bucked her ass back as much as she could against her bindings, wanting to get there so badly. She’d craved it for a week. “Come on, Chris. Harder!” She pleaded. He let go of her hair, reaching up to grab the headboard, anchoring himself so he could really give it to her. “Yes! Oh fuck, Thor, right there.” He knew she was teasing him so he pulled back and smacked her ass hard, leaving an angry red mark. He grabbed the headboard again thrust so hard her head almost hit it as it slammed against the wall. She let out a strangled groan as her cunt quaked and spasmed around his cock, locking so tightly he couldn’t move for a moment. He thrust a couple more times before forcefully shooting his load deep inside her.

Chris untied her, both of them breathing hard, sweat soaking their skin. “What the fuck was that?” He asked cuddling her against him.

“I told you, I did research.” She said nuzzling his neck.

“Do that shit more often.” He panted.

“I wanted to give you a nice welcome home.” She grinned.

“And a fucking welcome home it was.” He kissed her head.

“Literally,” she yawned. 

********

Chris was out on the balcony the next morning talking to Scott. He grinned when he saw Riley wince as she sat down on the couch and rub her neck. 

“Seb called earlier,” Chris said to his brother, “he has a long layover tomorrow and wants to do lunch. I was thinking of bringing Riley.”

“Okay….” Scott didn’t know why his brother was basically asking permission to bring his whatever she was (Scott had no clue) to lunch with his friend.

“I can’t take her to meet my family, obviously. She knew you guys before she ever met me. I feel like this is on that level, ya know? None of my girlfriends have ever met Seb before and this feels right.” 

“Just move her shit into your place if you want to show her how you’re feeling,” Scott suggested.

“Nah, I can’t. She’s not ready for that yet. I don’t want to pressure her but after last night I just want to do something.”

“I do not want to know what happened last night. But she met Jeremy and Robert.” Scott pointed out.

“That wasn’t the same, though. She spent maybe 20 minutes with them. She didn’t really get a chance to talk to them.” 

“If you feel this is the right thing to do, Chris, then do it. It’s her meeting your other family.” Scott said.

“You’re right. Seb’s gonna love her. Thanks, Scott.” Chris said. They talked for a few more minutes about nothing really before hanging up.

“Hey,” Chris dropped a kiss on her head, “how ya feelin’?”

“My wrists and neck are sore, Everything below the belt kills.” 

“Regretting it?” He asked.

“Not for a second.” 

“So, Seb wants to go out to lunch tomorrow. I’d like you to meet him.” 

“What?” She jumped up. “You want me to meet Bucky Barnes?”

“Well, no. I want you to meet Seb.” He laughed.

She grabbed his biceps jumping up and down a few times before wincing and rubbing her butt cheek. “I’m really going to meet Sebastian Stan?”

“Yes, Babe, you’re going to meet Seb. Although, your reaction has me rethinking this decision. You haven’t had dreams about him, have you?” 

“No! But, oh my God! Are you sure? I might totally embarrass you.” She tried to calm down.

“You’ll be fine,” He kissed her nose. 

“I get to meet Sebastian Stan! I gotta figure out what I’m going to wear!” She ran to the bedroom to start planning. She wanted to look good when she met one of Chris’ closest friends.


	19. Chapter 19

“Are you sure we can’t pick up a Karma Sutra, Bits?” Chris whined as Riley led him into a Barnes & Nobel store. 

“No,” she chuckled, “I’m grabbing some things for Miles and Stella really quick before lunch. Besides, I have one.”

“Bring that shit over to my place! I can’t believe you’ve been holding out on me!” He said opening the door.

“You wouldn’t be able to do half that stuff anyway,” she said saucily. 

“I did gymnastics for four months getting ready for one of the Cap movies. I think I can handle it. Now, you on the other hand….” he trailed off.

“Oh, come on. You know I’m flexible.” 

“That I do.” He agreed.

It wasn’t long before Riley lost track of Chris. She figured he was off perusing the sex books, it would be just like him. She browsed the isles looking at various books, picking up things for Miles and Stella plus a few books she thought she and Chris would enjoy. She had the Kindle app but sometimes you just need to hold a book and turn the pages. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Chris dropped a kiss on her head after they met up a few minutes later.

“What’d you find?” She asked as they moved into the checkout line.

He shrugged, “nothing much.” He looked almost embarrassed. 

“Let me see,” she playfully grabbed his arm. He pulled it away, smiling at her. She pouted at him until he rolled his eyes and let her have a look. When she saw the books in his hand, tears pricked the back of her eyes.

He shrugged. “Gotta build our kids’ library early.” 

“That is the sweetest thing ever, Babe.” She kissed his cheek.

“I’ll have the whole damn nursery done before the baby’s even conceived if I keep it up.” He chuckled.

“Steven Grant Rogers!” 

Chris reluctantly turned around to face a very angry old woman, her hands on her hips. His hand automatically grabbed Riley’s, panic starting to close in on him.

“Uh, I’m not Steve-”

“Oh, I know exactly who you are, Captain America! And you should not be using language like that! What would Peggy say?” The old woman demanded.

Riley saw the color quickly drain from Chris’ face, his palms started sweating and his eyes were darting around, searching for the nearest exit. Riley gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Ma’am, I’m not sure if you’re aware of this but Agent Carter passed away a few years ago. He’s never really recovered.” Riley said putting on her most syrupy smile. 

“I was aware of that!” The old woman snapped. “Who is this trollop you’re gallivanting about with, Steve?”

Sweat started popping up on his forehead, his breathing started to become faster. “Ma’am, I’m Agent Gretel Van Woldorf. We’re on a top secret mission.” The woman made an O out of her mouth. “In fact, the enemy might be here in this very store. I’m going to need you to keep quiet about this, please. Our cover cannot be blown.”

“Well, of course not, dear! I’ll keep my mouth zipped.” 

Riley gave her a small smile and turned back around. The color started returning to Chris’ face and a wave of relief washed over him. He squeezed her hand in a silent gesture of thanks, his lips pinched together. Once they’d paid and left the store, Chris let out the laugh he’d been holding in.

“Gretel Van Woldorf?” He asked.

“I panicked!” She laughed along with him. “If I would have said anybody else in the movies she would have known I was lying.”

“Good thinking,” he kissed the side of his head as he threw his arm around her shoulders. “Thank you, for that, by the way. I hate it when that kind of shit happens.”

“I know,” she leaned her head against his shoulder. “I wasn’t going to let Ol’ Two Bit Betty back there ruin it for you. It’s nice to be able to go out and do stuff with you like this, even if you have to wear that ugly hat.” 

“My hat is not ugly! You take that back!” He touched his Patriots cap. 

“And if I don’t?” She quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“I’ll punish you for it.” He stuck his tongue out at her.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time!” She shoved him playfully.

“Alright, let’s get to the car so we can go to lunch.”

“Am I dressed okay?” She asked for the millionth time that day.

“Yes, Bits. You look amazing.” He answered, he’d been answering the same way all day.

Riley was wearing a dark blue V-neck t-shirt with light colored jeans and canvas sneakers. She’d changed clothes so many times that morning that Chris had finally told her that if she didn’t stop he was going to leave without her.

*****

“Seb! Good to see ya!” Chris gave Seb a bro hug. “This is my gir-this is Riley.”

“Nice to meet you, Riley.” Seb kissed her on the cheek.

“It is so nice to meet you too!” Riley practically squealed. “I am a huge fan!”

“Thank you,” Seb smiled as they all sat down. 

It didn’t take long for Riley to relax around Sebastian. He was a lot like Chris: cute, beautiful blue eyes, humble and funny as all get out. 

“What’s it like having to deal with this meatball for months on end?” Riley asked, hooking a thumb at Chris.

“He’s horrible! Total diva.” Seb laughed. “Holds up production, won’t learn his lines.”

“Seems about right,” she nudged Chris with her elbow. 

“Laugh it up but I remember you being 45 minutes late for shooting.” Chris laughed.

“I believe I was late because some asshole tied all of my shoes together.” Seb replied.

“That was because you super glued my shoes to the floor of my trailer.” Chris retaliated. 

“This is getting good,” Riley giggled. “What’s the worst thing you’ve done to him?” she asked Seb.

“There’s been so much,” Seb put his finger to his lips thinking. “There was that time I put a spider in his trailer.”

“That was not funny!” Chris pouted.

“It was hilarious! It was a tiny spider. You freaked out!” Seb laughed.

“Tiny my ass! It was a tarantula!” Chris pointed out.

“Okay, yeah. It was. But it was still hilarious.”

“I would have killed you!” Riley said to Seb.

“She would have too. She’s vicious. Some guy was harassing my brother so she punched him in the face. Then there was the time she stabbed a guy in the thigh with a fork.” Chris poked her in the shoulder, proudly.

“Wow. Remind me never to piss you off. Chris got me back,” Seb smiled. “He let a huge ass rat loose.” 

“You screamed like a little girl.” Chris threw his head back and laughed.

“So did you!” Seb laughed. “It was great.”

“I don’t know if you two should be unsupervised during filming.” Riley chuckled.

“Nah, we usually team up.” Seb shrugged. “Like the time we put 20 kittens in Mackie’s trailer.”

“Or the time we switched out the Iron Man costume for the Thor costume.” Chris laughed.

“That one took some work since Chris wasn’t on that movie.” Seb chuckled.

“You two are awful together.” Riley shook her head.

“We glued all of ScarJo’s weapons so they wouldn’t work, like her nightsticks and stuff. We also put a guarder snake in one of her boots. ” Chris remembered. “I swear she would have killed us if she could.”

“We also hid Renner’s bow for a day.” 

Riley sat back and watched the two men remember their antics shooting their films together. It was great to see Chris so relaxed and having such a great time out in public.

“Excuse me, gentlemen, I must visit the lady’s.” She said, leaving them on their own.

“I like her, man.” Seb said to Chris. “She’s like a real human. Not like some of those other girls we meet, ya know? She’s down to earth and just…normal.”

“Yeah, she’s great.” Chris nodded.

“When does she meet the family?” 

“She met them long before she met me.” Chris explained. “They love her.”

“When are you going to put a ring on it?” Seb quirked an eyebrow at Chris.

Chris laughed, “not for awhile, my man.”

“You better hurry because if you don’t, I will.” Seb clapped him on the shoulder.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the LAST chapter of Broken Bird before the sequel Mended.

Chris didn’t wike it. He didn’t wike it at all. Over the past three weeks Riley and Seb constantly texted each other. Chris was trying not to be jealous but it was hard. He didn’t expect introducing Riley to Seb would result in them forming a friendship. If he was honest with himself, he was afraid of losing her. She’d become such a huge part of his life without him really noticing it and he wanted her to stay that way. His anxiety had all sorts of irrational thoughts going through his head like what if she left him for Seb? What if they were having some kind of secret affair over text messages? Did Chris deserve her? When would she figure out he was just a big nerd and leave him? It was time to take things further with Riley, to put a label on their relationship, to express his feelings to her so that she would know he was serious about her–about them. It would be the perfect time to do it on this trip.

“Babe, you’re going to crush my hand,” Chris whispered against Riley’s ear. 

“I hate flying! I hate flying! I hate flying!” She replied quietly; she didn’t want to panic anybody else. 

“You’re more likely to crash on takeoff or landing. We’ve safely taken off.” He pointed out, then he saw her expression. “Wrong thing to say. Babe, I’ve done this hundreds of times, we’ll be fine.”

“Have I told you how much I hate flying?” She glared at him.

“Yeah, you mentioned it once or twice the last two days,” he chuckled. 

“Why did I let you talk me into this?” She squeezed her eyes shut.

“Because you get to meet Ellen DeGeneres.” 

“Not if I’m dead! What if we crash when we land?” She squeaked.

“We won’t crash when we land.” Chris tried to give her hand a reassuring squeeze but the death grip she had on his hand wouldn’t allow it. He talked to her softly all the way to LA about nothing really; his first trip to LA, childhood stuff, silly antics he’d gotten into with Scott; anything to keep her mind occupied. It worked, too, because after awhile she’d loosened her hand from his. “This is going to be an amazing trip, Bits. I have so much planned.” 

****

They stayed in that night at Chris’ house on the beach after the long day of traveling. Riley’s anxiety had exhausted her and Chris had an early morning the next day to get ready for his appearance on Ellen. They were sitting on the couch, cuddled together, sharing a bowl of popcorn watching Chopped.

“Hey, Bits?” Chris asked nerviously.

“Hm?” She grunted, pointing at the screen with her pinkie so she wouldn’t drop the popcorn in her hand, “that guy’s chopped for sure.”

Chris stood up, ripping the bowl of popcorn out of Riley’s hand.

“What the shit, man? I was eating that!” Riley glared at him. Chris held the bowl above his head. “Dude, I will climb you like a tree to get that.” She stood up, getting in his face. 

Chris put the popcorn on the table. “If you reach for that, I swear to Jesus, Riley, I will break your hand. I need to talk to you.” 

“Sure,” she said taking in the serious look on his face, “what’s up, Baby? Everything okay?” 

“I love you,” he said. “I’m in love with you.”

Riley smiled sadly, stood on her toes and kissed the tip of his nose before patting his cheek. “That’s sweet, Chris but you don’t love me. Trust me, a guy like you could never love a girl like me.” 

Chris huffed out a frustrated breath, trying not rage at her or break down crying. He’d finally admitted his feelings for her, he’d told her he loved her and she invalidated his feelings. He was angry and hurt. He ran his hand through his hair, his mind going a million miles an hour. Did he send her back to Boston? Did he ride out the week with her? Was this the end of them? What was happening? The chirp from Riley’s phone snapped him out of his own thoughts. Riley checked her text and started jumping up and down, squealing.

“Seb has a date tomorrow!” Riley announced.

“I’m going to bed.” Chris said, not looking at her.

“Chris, please, I’m sorry! I know you think you love me but trust me when I say you don’t. I would like it to be true but-”

“I know what I feel, Riley!” He turned and stalked to the bedroom. He got ready for bed in record time and laid in the dark until he heard her foot falls approaching. He kept his back to the door, not wanting to see her. She went into the bathroom before climbing into bed. He could feel her bare skin against him, her nipples pressing into his back, her arm slipping under his to rest on his sternum. He was partly tempted to roll over and have his way with her since she was naked but he wasn’t that tempted. 

“Chris,” she whispered.

“I’m tired.” He snapped. She pulled her arm back from his body.

“Do you want me to sleep in the guest room?” She asked. She was trying to keep her composure. She wanted to believe with all her might that Chris loved her, that they could be something more than they were but her life had taught her that something this good didn’t happen to people like her. There’s no way Chris loved her. 

“Do want you want.” He huffed. She knew he meant business because he actually wore pajama bottoms to bed. She nodded silently, got up to gather some pajamas for herself and left the room.

They both spent a mostly sleepless night tossing and turning while shedding quiet tears. They longed to feel the comfort of the other person next to them, to hold and sooth the hurt but neither of them knew how to fix what was broken. He said he loved her and she didn’t believe him. Where could they go from there? 

The next morning Chris had dressed in a comfortable t-shirt and jeans knowing that Ellen’s people would have picked out something for him to wear for the interview. He was leaning against the counter looking out the kitchen window contemplating what to do with Riley while he drank his cup of coffee. He turned at the sound of her footsteps. He craned his neck behind him to find her wearing a tank top and ripped jeans.

“That what you’re wearing to meet Ellen?” He asked taking a sip of coffee.

“Oh, no. I figured I’d just stay here and let you do your thing.” She replied awkwardly, fiddling with her tank top, not looking at him.. “Maybe just spend the day on the beach.” 

“I promised that you’d meet Ellen.” 

“Chris, I don’t know if I can do this. I’m not sure I have it in me to go anywhere or meet anybody, especially Ellen.” She whispered, a tear streaking down her face. 

“Change clothes, you’re going.” He said in his best Steve Roger giving orders voice.

*******

Riley changed into a dark blue button down blouse and light colored jeans. Chris had begrudgingly told her that her outfit was perfect when she expressed doubts about it. They rode to the studio in complete silence, each staring out their own window. Riley wanted to reach out and take Chris’ hand, to assure him that she cared about him but he was giving her an iceberg sized cold shoulder. 

When Riley met Ellen, she was excited about it since she loved Ellen and idolized her. But Riley’s heart just wasn’t in it. Ellen even asked Riley if everything was okay and Riley just said it was jet lag. Riley met Chris in the green room (that it wasn’t green kinda pissed her off). He was breathing hard, pacing, and his face was white. 

“I can’t do this! There’s so many people out there.” Chris said to himself.

Riley went to him and put her hands on his biceps. “Look at me,” she said, satisfied when his blue eyes met hers. “You’re going to do great. Your fans worship you. If you do anything that you find embarrassing, they’re going to love it. You’re their adorable meatball.” Chris nodded at her words and gave her a small smile.

“Thanks.” He said.

Riley dejectedly sat in the green room just wanting to bolt. She needed to get her stuff out of his place, find somewhere else to live. Scott wouldn’t want her around after this. Chris’ whole family-her family-would hate her. All she had was her father in prison. She didn’t let her guard down to many people so she didn’t have any friends…except Seb and he wouldn’t talk to her after this. She let the tears pour down her face. Her whole life, her whole being, her whole heart had just walked onto the stage to do an interview with Ellen and Riley had ruined everything. She watched him hug Ellen and after that she tuned everything else out. Her mind was a screaming mess. Did she go back to Boston tomorrow? Did she stay? She’d have to get a job. She’d been looking but she hadn’t gotten any interviews and she wondered if Milton had something to do with it.

“You said recently that your biggest fear was that you’d never find true love. Is that still true?” Ellen asked. Riley’s head snapped to attention; of course Ellen would have picked up that Riley and Chris had some kind of relationship. 

“Uh, no it’s not anymore. I have a gorgeous girlfriend who shows me what true love is everyday. I honestly don’t know what I did to deserve her.” Chris cringed inwardly after he answered. He had no idea why he said that; it just came tumbling out of his mouth. Riley didn’t share his feelings so why declare his love on national TV? 

“She must be something if you’re talking about her publicly. You don’t normally do that.” Ellen said.

Little did Chris know that Riley was in the green room, her body wracked with sobs. She didn’t hear anything else he said.

Chris opened the door, barely peaking his head in the door. “Bit-Riley you ready to go?”

“Yeah,” she sniffled and nodded.

“What’s going on?” Chris asked immediately on high alert. Had something happened to his family? To Dodger? He wasn’t expecting what she did next. She jumped up from the couch she’d been occupying and threw her arms around her neck.

“I love you, too, Chris. I love you so much. I’m so sorry that I didn’t believe you when you said it last night. I’m just not used to so much good in my life and I couldn’t believe this could be real. When you said you weren’t afraid anymore of not knowing true love, it became real. It finally clicked in my head that you really do love me. I’m sorry, I’m sorry that I didn’t believe you, I’m sorry I didn’t say it back and now it’s too late and-”

“Hey,” he pulled back so he could look in her eyes, “it’s not too late. I love you and I’m not going anywhere.” He kissed the top of her head.

“So, I guess you put a label on this.” She smiled.

“You’re damn right I did. You’re my girlfriend and anybody who thinks differently can suck it.” 

*****

They spent the afternoon fucking like rabbits. They couldn’t get enough of each other. It seemed like they said “I love you” a million times. After the sunset, they got dressed and wandered out onto the beach, setting a blanket on the sand and having a couple of beers.

“This is beautiful,” she said, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“You make it even more beautiful,” he nudged her.

“That was cheesy,” she giggled. “So I’ve been thinking.” 

“A dangerous pass time,” he quoted.

“I know.” She finished.

“What have you been thinking about?” 

“When we get back to Boston, I want-” her phone chirped and she swiped the screen to unlock the phone. Chris snatched the phone out of her hand and threw it on the blanket. He pulled her up to stand and flung her over his shoulder. “Ugh, I can’t breathe! Put me down, you big oaf! That was Seb. I want to see how his date went!” 

Chris walked into the water until he was thigh deep and threw his body forward, propelling them both into the water. Riley came up sputtering.

“Chris!” She playfully swatted him. He slung her back over his shoulder, stalking towards the house, stopping only to grab the blanket and her phone. He threw her onto the bed and started stripping out of his clothes. “Chris! I’m soaked, I’m going to get the bed wet!”

“That’s not the only thing getting wet around here,” he said crawling up her body, quickly pulling off her clothes. 

“Ward, you were a little hard on the beave earlier.” She carded her hands through his hair. 

“I’ll take it easy,” he promised. He kissed her passionately before kissing along her throat, down her sternum, taking some time to pay attention to her breasts. He kissed and licked down her stomach, his hand lightly trailing up the inside of her thigh. “You want me to lick you?” he asked.

“Yes,” she moaned. He planed her feet on the bed. “Please!” 

He licked a strip up her slit. “You are wet,” he quirked an eyebrow at her.

She smacked the top of his head. “Do it again.”

Chris bit the inside of her thigh. “I don’t take orders.”

“I order you around all the time!” She moaned. “Just please do something, I’m going crazy here.” Chris obliged, rubbing his nose against her clit before licking her soaked folds again. She arched up, wanting more. Chris bit her thigh again.

“Don’t move,” he husked at her before sucking on her clit. She jerked against him so he bit her thigh again. “Don’t move,” he repeated.

“You know you’re just rewarding my bad behavior.” 

“And I love it,” he said, plunging his tongue into her tight, wet hole. 

“Fuck, Chris!” She screamed. 

“You might get to fuck Chris later if you play your cards right.” He shoved a finger inside her. “So tight.” He groaned. He worked another finger in, hooking them to hit her g-spot. 

“Goddamn!” She squealed. “I’m so fucking close.” Chris started moving his fingers deeper, sucking her clit harder. He scissored his fingers in her hot cunt before twirling them. Her pussy clamped down on his fingers, encouraging him to move faster. He was careful not to be too rough since she was sore. He tapped her clit with his thumb before moving it in circles. She exploded all over his fingers with a primitive scream. Chris moved up her body, positioning the bulbous head of his cock against her wetness. He worked himself in slow with steady strokes. Once he was in, he laid still for a minute. His instinct was to start pounding her and he wanted to tamp down that urge. He started making circles with his hips before thrusting into her. She bucked underneath him, wanting more. 

“Harder,” she moaned.

“Nah, you’re sore.”

She arched up and bit his collarbone. “Harder!” Chris started moving faster, anchoring himself on his forearms. He reached down to play with her clit. “Fuck yes, just like that.” She grabbed onto his shoulders, bucking and writhing beneath him. “I’m cuming! I’m cuming! I’m cuming!” Her tight pussy clamped around him before exploding against his cock. He thrust into her harder, pumping his hips. Riley could feel his dick tighten within her before he threw his head back and shouted, shooting his load deep inside her. 

He pulled out and lay next to her, both panting for breath.

“You were saying something before Seb interrupted us.” Chris said. “About when we get back to Boston.”

She rolled so she was cuddled up next to him. “I’m practically living at your house as it is. I might as well just move in.”

“I love you,” he grinned at her.

“I love you, too.”

“Do you want to see how Seb’s date went?”Chris asked, playing with her hair.

“I’ll find out tomorrow. I’m too tired to even move.”

The end


End file.
